


a Man from Tatooine (Chapter 7~)

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dual of the Fate</p><p>Part 1 a Man from Tatooine<br/>Chapter 7</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 1 a Man from Tatooine  
> Chapter 7

거주구 광장에 붉은색 스타파이터가 내려온 건 막 태양이 지기 시작한 저녁나절이었다.

밤새도록 뒤엉키고, 함께 아침식사를 한 후 다시 오비완을 탐하기 시작한 남자는 점심때가 되어서야 그것을 멈추었다. 제다이는 기절하듯 잠들었다. 물동이를 가져와 남자의 몸을 깨끗이 닦아준 아나킨은 스피더를 타고 주변을 시찰하고 돌아왔다. 굴 속의 여자들은 안전했고, 에우파는 많이 회복되어 느리게 주변을 돌아다니고 있었다.

그리고, 해가 질때쯤 작은 비행선이 날아들었다. 점차 다가오는 기체를 바라보며 아나킨은 다시 한 번 자신의 천막으로 가 오비완에게 작별의 키스를 하고 싶다고 생각했다. 마지막, 선택, 시작, 협상. 몇개의 단어가 머릿속을 지나간다. 하지만 아나킨은 이내 그것들을 지워버렸다. 평소대로 하기로 했다. 그를 이끌어준 직감대로.

강한 바람과 함께 착지한 스타파이터 안에선 긴 장발을 한 초로의 남자가 나왔다. 특유의 갈색 로브. 연한색의 튜닉. 제다이다. 노년의 남자는 마중나온 아나킨을 보고 두 손을 모은채 허리를 숙였다. 정중한 인사법이었다. 아나킨 역시 그에게 인사했고, 남자에게 다가갔다.

"처음 뵙습니다. 스카이워커 장군. 공화국에서 파견된 콰이곤 진이라고 합니다."

듣기좋은 저음으로 인사한 남자는 따뜻함과 유능함이 묻어나는 시선을 던졌다.

"아나킨 스카이워커입니다."  
"생각보다..."

짙은 푸른색의 시선이 지도자에게 머문다. 그는 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"젊은분이군요. 어려운 일을 해냈다는 이야기를 들어왔기에, 더 연륜있는 쪽이 아닐까 생각했었습니다."  
"전 아무것도 '해내지' 못했습니다."

아나킨은 씁쓸한 표정을 지었고, 이내 그를 인도해 걷기 시작했다. 거주구 여기저기에는 갑자기 날아온 비행선이 신기한듯 몇몇 아이들과 남자들, 여자들이 기웃거리고 있었다. 땅거미가 지기 시작하는 넓은 광장은 점차 어두워지고 있었다. 바람이 서늘해진다. 병사들이 이곳저곳을 다니며 횃불을 밝히기 시작했다.

"마스터 케노비의 안위가 가장 궁금하실테죠."  
"그는 건강하니 괜찮습니다. 그보다 여러분의 이야기를 먼저 하고 싶습니다만."

아무렇지도 않게 오비완의 상태를 '좋다'고 표현한 콰이곤은 잠시 아나킨을 바라봤다. 그는 생각이 복잡해지는 듯 잠시 입을 다물었다.

"아미달라 의원으로부터 전달받은 소식만으로는 완벽한 사정을 알 순 없었지만, 여기 계신 분들이 분리주의자들로부터 공격받았다는 이야기는 알고 있습니다."  
"드로이드는 늘, 어디든 들쑤시고 다니죠."

분노가 묻어나는 대답에 노년의 남자는 착잡한 얼굴이 되었다.

"그래서..."

콰이곤은 잠시 목을 가다듬었고, 느리게 말을 이었다.

"제다이 평의회와 긴 이야기를 나누었습니다. 스카이워커 장군은 공화국이 노예해방운동을 돕길 원하시겠지만, 입장상 그것이 어렵다는 걸 어떻게 설명하면 좋을지 모르겠군요."

신발에 모래가 밟히는 소리가 들리고, 저 멀리 사람들의 말소리, 연한 바람소리가 들린다. 콰이곤은 점점 어두워지는 모래땅을 보며 남자의 반응을 기다렸다. 하지만 마땅한 리액션은 돌아오지 않았다. 대신 그에게서 진한 체념이 느껴졌다. 제다이는 눈커풀을 깊이 감았다 열었다. 마음 같아서는 이 자리에서 헛의 정부를 괴멸시키고 사람들을 구조하는데 자신의 클론 병사들을 사용하고 싶다. 하지만 그래선 안된다. 제 2의, 3의 더 큰 전쟁이 벌어질게 명백하기 때문이다.

"그건 알고 있습니다. 당신들에게... 그것까진 바라지 않아요."

어느새 완전히 깜깜해진 거주구의 천막들 사이를 걸으며 콰이곤이 이야기했다.

"대신, 여기 계신 분들의 안위만큼은 보장해드리고자 합니다. 이 행성 궤도에 저희 함선이 대기하고 있습니다. 장군이 허가해주신다면 즉시 이 곳으로 착륙할겁니다."

갑작스런 제안에 아나킨은 걸음을 멈추었다. 검게 가라앉은 시선이 제다이를 향한다.

"여기 사람들... 전부 말입니까?"  
"그렇습니다."  
"아무런 조건 없이요?"  
"물론이죠."

콰이곤은 아나킨을 향해 섰고, 나즉히 설명을 이었다.

"3년 전의 사건을, 평의회는 잊지 못하고 있습니다. 여러분을 도울 수만 있다면 어떤 방법이든 쓰고자 합니다. 물론 이 곳을 떠난 후의 일도 준비중에 있습니다. 지금 당장은 이주할 수 있는 행성을 정하진 못했지만 섭외하는 중이죠. 그때까지 여러분은 코러산트의 제다이 사원에 묵을겁니다. "

생각 이상의 성과다. 아나킨은 주변을 느리게 둘러보았다. 지난 몇년간 피땀흘려 지켜온 초라한 마을. 부상당한 수십명의 사람들과, 어떻게든 먹을것을 구해보려 노력하는 여자들, 더위와 추위에 고생하는 아이들과 노인들이 사는 곳. 떠날 수 있다. 드디어 이 곳에서 벗어날 수 있게 되었다고 머리가 이야기하지만 가슴은 쉬 사실을 실감하지 못하고 있었다. 남자에게 느린 썰물처럼 밀려온 감각은 기묘한 추위였다. 가슴 어딘가가 뻥 뚫린것 같은 추위. 아나킨은 그 원인을 알지 못했다. 그저 느리게, 동료들을 구할 수 있게 되었다는 생각만이 들어찼다.

 

* * *

 

 

부관을 불러 당장 사람들에게 최소한의 짐만 싸두라고 전달한 아나킨은 굴로 사람들을 보내 부상자들을 들것에 실어 준비하라고 명령했다. 조용했던 거주구는 순식간에 소란스러워졌다. 그의 곁에 서서 조용히 그 모습들을 지켜본 콰이곤은 아나킨의 부름으로 시선을 맞추었다.

"제 천막으로 가시죠. 마스터 케노비는 그곳에 있습니다."

컴링크를 통해 함선에 거주구의 좌표를 알려준 콰이곤은 남자와 함께 부산해진 마을을 가로질러 걷기 시작했다.

"더 헛이 당신들이 도착한걸 눈치채지 않을까요. 언제든 이 곳을 파괴하려 노력해온 녀석인데... 공화국의 도움으로 탈출한 것을 알게되면 가만두지 않을겁니다."  
"최대한 이 일이 늦게 발각되길 바래서 저 혼자 내려온겁니다. 함선 단위가 행성에 착륙하면 레이더에 걸리는건 쉬운일이니까요. 그러니 이동 전 모든 준비를 마치고, 함선이 착륙하면 되도록 빨리 모든 사람들을 승선시켜야합니다. 시간은 짧게 걸릴수록 좋겠죠. 혹시 발각된다고해도 상관없습니다. 이 곳에 분리주의자들의 끌어들인건 더 헛이었으니까요."

약 5-6백의 사람들이 있다. 아나킨은 어떤식으로 승선해야 가장 안전하고 빠른 승선이 될지 고민하기 시작했다. 생각에 잠겨가는데 콰이곤의 목소리가 이어졌다.

"그보다... 혹시 오비완이 당신에게 포스 이야기를 하지 않던가요?"

넓은 이마를 찡그리며 질문한다. 아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"네, 그런 이야기를 들었었죠."  
"실례가 되지 않는다면... 나중에 당신의 포스가 어느정도인지 체크해봐도 되겠습니까?"  
"그런게 되나요?"

근처의 병사에게 횃불을 받으며 아나킨이 질문했다.

"모든 생명체의 혈액속엔 미디클로리언이라는 미생물이 존재합니다. 그 수치가 높을수록 강한 포스 감응자가 되는거구요. 단순히 표면으로 느껴지는 것만으로도, 당신의 포스는 상당히 강력합니다."

아나킨은 절벽 인근으로 다가가며 대꾸한다.

"단순한 혈액검사군요. 그런거라면야 거절할 이유가 없죠."

천막을 걷고 들어가자 불을 밝힌 좁은 공간이 드러났다. 작은 테이블, 낡은 침대, 그리고- 침대위에 앉아 피로한 듯 눈을 깜빡이는 오비완 케노비.

"마스터 케노비."

들어오는 사람을 바라보던 푸른 눈동자가 크게 뜨였다. 그는 반가운 마음에 벌떡 자리에서 일어났지만 이내 얼굴을 가득 찌푸리고 주저앉았다. 이유를 알고 있는 아나킨은 풀어지려는 얼굴 표정을 애써 다잡았다.

"죄송합니다, 마스터 진."

미간을 찌푸리며 사과한 그는 이내 사람좋은 미소를 지었다.

"여기서 뵈니 정말 반갑네요."  
"그러게 말이다, 내 옛 제자야."

오비완의 앞으로 가 부드럽게 어깨를 끌어안는다. 편안한 얼굴이 되어 그의 어깨에 턱을 얹는 오비완은 아나킨에게 있어 낯선 얼굴이었다. 한 번도 보지못한 종류의 그것. 때문에 젊은 지도자는 스멀스멀 올라오는 질투심과 집착에 기분이 가라앉기 시작했다.

"스카이워커 장군, 괜찮다면 마스터 케노비의 포스 억제 장치를 빼줄 수 있겠습니까?"

함선이 오는 것을 보면- 이라고 대꾸하려 했지만 이내 이를 꾹 물었다. 치졸한 자신의 욕심때문에 일을 그르치고 싶진 않았다. 자신의 말 한마디에 해방지구 내 노예들 전원의 생명이 걸려있었다.

아나킨의 시선이 침대위의 남자에게 향한다. 부드럽게 미소짓고 있는 제다이는 초로의 남성을 향해 선량하고, 따뜻한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 자신의 앞에서는 곤란해하거나, 괴로워하거나, 신열에 들뜨거나, 아픔에 신음하거나, 쾌락에 몸부림칠뿐이었지만.

아나킨은 침대 앞으로 다가가 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 두 다리를 묶고 있는 끈을 풀기 시작했다. 단단한 가죽끈이 풀어지고, 바닥에 떨어지자 시선을 들어올렸다. 천막 안으로 새어들어오는 희미한 빛무리 속 오비완의 얼굴을 바라본다. 절대 잊지 않을것이다. 이 모습을 절대로. 그는 남자의 양 손목을 결박한 끈을 풀었고, 포스 구속장치를 떼어냈다. 그리고 몸을 일으켜 그의 목에 걸린 구속장치에 손을 뻗었다. 고의로 손가락을 헛디뎌 그의 피부를 쓸었다. 아랫턱이 단단히 굳는것을 본다. 손을 뒤로 돌려 단단히 걸린 고리를 빼냈다. 부드러운 머리카락이 손 끝에 스치고, 뜨거운 체온이 아쉽게 지나간다. 고리를 빼낸 아나킨은 남자를 느리게 내려다봤다. 처음 그를 만났을때 마주했던 침착함이나 초연함이 아닌, 온갖것이 뒤섞인 복잡한 시선이 얽힌다. 그의 입술에 시선을 주는데 그것이 열렸다.

"협조해주셔서 감사합니다."

다시 마주한 눈동자는 마치 가면이라도 씌운 듯 평온하고 고요했다. 아나킨은 그를 가만히 바라봤다. 더 이상의 이야기는 없었다.

 

* * *

 

 

대지를 울리는 파공음은 엄청났다. 모래먼지가 심하게 일어났기 때문에 함선은 조금 떨어진곳에 착륙했다. 어림잡아도 1km 이상의 거대한 길이를 가진 베나터급 스타 디스트로이어는 사람들을 압도시키기에 충분했다. 아나킨은 여자들과 어린아이를 선두로 사람들을 기함 안으로 인도하기 시작했다. 옆으로 클론 병사들이 도열했다. 혹시 모를 습격에 대비해 해방군을 감싸듯 둘러싼 병사들은 야간 망원경과 블라스터로 중무장한채였다.

내부로 모든 사람들이 들어갔을때 콰이곤은 즉시 도어를 닫을것을 명했다. 거대 함선은 빠른 속도로 행성을 빠져나가기 시작했다.

"좀 춥다. 그치?"

어린 아이들은 모포와 옷을 지급받으며 재잘거리고 있었다. 함선은 말도 안되게 컸는데, 내부엔 상당한 크기의 식당도 준비되어 있었다. 해방 노예들은 몇년간 (혹은 평생) 구경도 못해본 그럴듯한 식사를 마쳤고, 상당히 만족스러워했다.

"군용 식량이 지급되었을 뿐이라 음식의 질이 별로 좋지 못합니다. 사과드립니다."

콰이곤의 부관인 렉스가 아나킨에게 사과했다. 아나킨이 괜찮다고 이야기하려는데 어느새 나타난 콰이곤이 끼어들었다.

"인근 행성으로 도약해 쓸만한 식료품을 구비할 예정입니다. 그때까지 조금 기다려줘요."  
"기다리고자시고 할 것도 없습니다. 우리들에겐 최고의 정찬이었으니까요."

씁쓸하게 웃자 콰이곤이 그에게 고갯짓을 했다. 잠시 함께 가자는 의미였다. 두 사람은 창고 인근에서 벗어나 조용한 복도 안 쪽으로 접어들었다. 여러갈래로 갈라진 길이 나오자 제다이는 로브 안쪽에서 작은 기계를 꺼냈다.

"미디클로리언 수치. 기억합니까?"

고개를 끄덕이자 바늘 끝을 보인다. 아나킨은 손을 내밀었다. 따끔한 감각. 콰이곤은 심각한 얼굴로 점차 올라가는 숫자를 바라보고 있었다.

2000, 4000, 6000, 8000-

숫자는 쉼없이 올라갔다.

13000, 15000...

초로의 남자는 얼굴을 서서히 굳혔다. 이윽고 그 숫자가 27000을 넘기고 멈추었을 때, 그는 혼이 빠진듯 숫자를 표시하고 있는 화면을 응시하고 있었다. 시선을 든다. 믿을 수 없다는 시선이 아나킨에 닿았다. 그는 고개를 느리게 저으며 이야기했다.

"이 수치는... 기록에도 없는겁니다... 믿을수가 없군요..."

그는 다시 숫자가 멈춘 화면을 바라봤고 홀린 듯 말을 이었다.

"만약 시스가 당신을 먼저 발견했더라면, 무슨짓이든 했을겁니다. 이건 정말... 놀라운 수치입니다."  
"그렇게 대단한 겁니까?"

심드렁하게 질문하자 콰이곤이 아나킨을 내려다봤다. 그의 눈동자엔 어떤 종류의 결심이 굳게 서 있었다.

"물론이죠. 지금 제다이 사원의 수장이자 그랜드 마스터인 요다보다도, 당신의 수치가 높다면 믿겠습니까?"

 

* * *

 

 

함선에 오른지 2일 째.

아나킨과 그의 동료들은 클론 사병들이 쓰는 빈숙소를 배정받았다. 방은 좁긴했지만 따뜻했고, 깨끗한 모포와 푹신한 침대도 있었다. 하루 세번 균형잡힌 식단을 제공받고, 깨끗한 옷과 욕탕도 쓸 수 있었다. 그 누구도 해방노예들을 죽이려 들지 않았고, 살기위해 숨어야 하는 일도 없었다. 에우파와 부상당한 모든 사람들은 치료실에서 적절한 처치를 받았다.

젊은 지도자는 종종 브릿지 인근으로 가 별의 궤적을 볼 수 있도록 콰이곤에게 부탁했다. 너무 오래 보면 정신 착란등을 일으킬 수 있는 하이퍼 스페이스의 공간은 아나킨에게 각별한 풍경이 되었다. 콰이곤은 그런 아나킨을 위해 어둡게 조정된 트랜스파리스틸을 원래 투명도로 되돌려주곤했다.

"...그렇게 파다완들은 수련의 일부로 자신의 라이트 세이버를 직접 제작하게 되지요."  
"그냥 지급하는 물건인줄 알았어요."  
"라이트 세이버는 자신의 목숨과도 같습니다. 크리스탈을 얻고, 모든 부품과 함께 조립하면서 자신의 생명을 맞길 무기를 온전히 이해하는 과정을 거치는거죠."

함께 창 밖의 풍경을 바라보며 긴 이야기를 나눈다. 콰이곤은 아나킨과 시간을 보낼때마다 늘 제다이에 대한 이야기를 해주었다. 무슨일을 하는지, 어떤 과정을 거쳐 선발되는지, 어떤 삶을 사는지. 그건 꽤 흥미를 자극하기도 했지만 그들을 탐탁치 않게 여기는 계기가 되기도 했다. 아나킨은 그들이 평생 결혼하지 않고, 아주 어릴적부터 가족에게서 떨어져나와 수련해야한다는 등의 이야기를 듣고나서는 '당신들이 드로이드냐'고 질문하기도 했다. 늘 지켜야 할 누군가가 있었고, 그들을 위해 자신의 삶을 바친 아나킨에게 있어서는 어쩌면 당연한 반응이었다.

"근데-"

아나킨은 막 라이트 세이버의 검식에 대한 설명을 마친 콰이곤에게 질문했다.

"마스터 케노비는 어디있나요?"

함선에 오른 직후로, 아나킨은 그를 한 번도 볼 수 없었다. 처음에는 자신도 바빠서 그냥 그렇게 지나갔지만, 다음날이 되도 옷자락 끝 한 번 볼 수 없었다. 식당에서 마주칠까 싶어 부지런히 드나들었지만 그도 실패했다. 슬슬 인내심이 바닥나는 중이었다.

콰이곤은 눈썹을 들어올렸고, 의미심장한 얼굴로 질문했다.

"그에게 용무가 있습니까?"  
"아뇨. 그냥..."

아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"궁금해서요."

제다이는 느리게 복도를 걷기 시작했다.

"브릿지나 격납고에 있을 겁니다. 어딨는지 확인해보지요."

아나킨은 사양하지 않고 기다렸다. 콰이곤이 컴링크 버튼을 눌렀다.

"마스터 케노비?"  
-네.  
"지금 어디있나?"  
-건쉽에 실릴 레이저 캐논을 체크하는 중입니다.  
"그리 가지."

통신이 끝나자 제다이는 특유의 곧은 시선을 아나킨에게 건넸다. 싱긋 웃는다.

"갈까요?"

 

* * *

 

  
두 사람은 격납고에 도착했고 데이터 패드를 든 채 클론들에게 이런저런 지시를 내리는 오비완 케노비를 발견할 수 있었다. 그는 한쪽에 쌓인 상자를 가르키며 무언가를 이야기하다가 아나킨과 눈이 마주쳤다. 한 순간 지나가는 긴장의 빛에 젊은 지도자는 기묘한 만족감을 느꼈다. 그는 느리게 미소지었고 제다이를 향해 걸어갔다. 아나킨은 자신안에 소용돌이 치기 시작한 감정에 휘둘리고 있었다. 이상했다. 얼굴을 본 순간 느껴진 매마른 만족감. 어떻게해야 채워지지? 손을 잡아야? 키스해야? 아니면 당신을 안아야?

"오랫만이군요, 스카이워커 장군."  
"당신도요."

예의바른 대답에 잠시 입을 다물었던 오비완은 의례적인 이야기를 건넸다.

"지내는 건 어떻습니까. 불편하신게 있다면 언제든 이야기하십시오."  
"좀 춥지만 견딜만 합니다."

오비완은 미안한 표정을 지으며 대답했다.

"전투용 함선이라 아늑하진 못합니다. 대신 사과드립니다."  
"그러고보니 렉스에게 행선지의 데이터를 아직 주지 못했군."

갑자기 대화에 끼어든 콰이곤은 아나킨에게 미안한 듯 고개를 숙여보였다.

"급한 용무가 있어 브릿지에 가야겠습니다."

그는 손을 뻗어 오비완의 어깨를 두드렸다.

"그럼, 잠시 스카이워커 장군을 부탁하네."

콰이곤과 함께 빠져나가려 했던 계획은 스승의 발빠른 움직임에 바로 차단당했다. 오비완은 곤혹스러운 얼굴이 되었다. 시원한 미소를 짓고는 슥 자리를 떠나는 콰이곤의 뒷모습을 망연히 바라보는데 아나킨의 따가운 시선이 느껴졌다. 손에 쥐고 있던 데이터패드를 본다. 갑갑하다. 남자는 지급된 새 평상복을 입고 있었지만, 특유의 모래바람같은 건조한 체취가 연하게 느껴졌다. 그것은 오비완을 붙들어 순식간에 타투인의 어두운 천막속으로 밀어넣었다. 거부하고, 애원하고, 매달려보아도 결국 돌아오는건 숨막히는 집착뿐이었던 밤을. 입안이 바싹 마른다.

"식사는 대체 어디서 하는거지?"

뜬금없는 질문에 오비완은 시선을 돌렸다. 높은 위치에서 내려다보는 푸른 눈동자. 그것에 얽매이는 기분을 느끼며 제다이는 느리게 대답했다.

"무슨 식사 말입니까?"  
"당신말야. 왜 식당에 나타나지 않는거야?"  
"아, 그건..."

동시에 컴링크가 울린다.

\- 사원의 호출입니다.

렉스의 목소리다. 동시에 숨이 트이는 것 같은 느낌에 그는 깊이 호흡을 내쉬었다. 오비완은 몸을 돌렸다.

"죄송합니다. 일이 있어 자리를 비워야겠군요."

 

* * *

 

"마스터 진."

불만어린 시선이 닿자 초로의 제다이는 옛 제자를 향해 부드럽게 미소지어 보였다.

"마스터 케노비."

쉴새없이 이어지는 별의 궤적이 빈 브릿지를 비친다. 오비완이 막 입을 열려는데 콰이곤이 막았다. 자신의 제자를 잘 알고 있는 남자는 '왜 스카이워커 장군에게 자신을 떠미느냐'는 질문을 던질것을 잘 알고 있었다. 때문에 그는 즉시 요점으로 건너갔다.

"예언의 그 사람일수도 있어."

믿을 수 없다는 듯 오비완이 눈썹을 구겼다.

"미디클로리언 수치를 확인했네. 실제 눈으로 보지 않으면 아무도 믿지 않을거야. 나도 처음엔 내 눈을 의심했으니까."  
"스카이워커 장군이 설사 예언속의 사람이라 할지라도 제겐 가혹합니다. 전 그 남자가 편하지 않습니다."

오비완은 더 말을 이으려다 그만두었다. 콰이곤 진이 모를리가 없다. 자신의 정신은 실드를 쳤지만 예의 '선택된 자'는 그 거대한 포스를 줄줄 흘리고 다녔으니까.

"부적절한 무언가가 있었던것 같더구나."  
"부적절하기만 합니까..."

중년의 제다이는 생각도 하기 싫다는 듯 이마를 짚었다.

"다른 사람도 아닌 무려 자네가 그런 선택을 했다면 그럴만한 사정이 있었겠지."

시선을 돌린 채 작게 명멸하는 모니터를 바라봤다. 그럴만한 사정. 있긴 있었다. 하지만 제다이 코드와는 어긋난다. 이 일이 알려지면 꽤 곤란해질테다.

"난 그 사람을 평의회에 데려가려고 한다."

오비완은 한 대 맞은것 같은 얼굴이 되었다. 콰이곤 진은 늘 이런식이었다. 코드를 빗겨가는것은 물론 생각지도 못한 일을 서슴없이 해치운다. 그의 밑에서 제다이 교육을 받으며 마음고생했던 날들이 얼마나 많았던지. 그는 스스로를 수련시켜야 하기도 했지만 자신의 스승이 잘못되지 않도록 하기 위해 늘 절치부심하고 있었다.

"마스터..."

무의식중에 어린 시절의 버릇이 튀어나온다. 오비완은 고개를 절레절레 저으며 그를 올려다보았다.

"아니죠. 어서 농담이었다고 해주세요."

초로의 마스터는 그런 오비완의 모습이 마음에 들었는지 개구진 미소를 지었다.

"진담인데. 이런 수치는 은하계 어디서도 보지 못했어. 마스터 요다보다도 높아. 그 남자는 평범한 사람이 아니다. 더군다가 이대로 다른 행성으로 보내버렸다가 시스의 눈에라도 띄면 그것도 큰일이야. 어떻게든 이쪽에 남아있도록 해야해."  
"코러산트에 계속 머물게 하겠다는 겁니까?"

점점 불길한 느낌이 들어 오비완의 얼굴은 파리해지고 있었다.

"그것만이 아니지."

콰이곤은 눈부신 별의 궤적을 바라보며 옅게 미소지었다.

"그는 제다이가 되어야 해."


	2. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 1 a Man from Tatooine  
> Chapter 8

3일 째. 아나킨은 식당에서 식사를 마친 후 브릿지 인근으로 왔다. 예상대로 콰이곤이 서 있었다. 인기척을 느끼고 시선을 돌린 남자는 자애롭게 미소지었다.

"식사는 어땠습니까."  
"좋았어요. 특히 말린 과일이."

아나킨은 싱긋 웃었다. 타투인은 식물이 귀했고, 과일은 더더욱 그랬다. 20년이 넘는 긴 시간을 노예로 (혹은 노예해방군의 지도자로) 보내면서 그것을 접할 기회는 아마 거의 없었을 것이다. 부족한 물과 식량때문에 사정이 좋지 않았을텐데도 다행히 아나킨의 체력은 꽤 좋은편에 속했다. 늘 관리해오고 있다는 증거일테다.

"코러산트에 가면 말리지 않은 과일을 대접하죠."  
"그거 정말 멋진 제안이네요."

한참 이야기를 나누던 도중 콰이곤은 복도 끝을 보더니 슬쩍 개구진 미소를 지어보였다. 아나킨은 이 남자가 제다이인것 치고는 FM이 아니라는 것을 대화를 통해 유추할 수 있었다. 때문에 그가 뭔가 재밌는 (혹은 제다이 답지 않은) 무언가를 생각해냈다는 걸 눈치챘다.

"우리 꽤 오래 서 있었죠?"

긴 팔을 뻗는다. 갈색 로브자락이 우아하게 펼쳐지고 미간을 찌푸린 남자는 손 끝에 정신을 집중하기 시작했다. 그제서야 아나킨의 시야에 공중에 들려 이끌려오기 시작하는 박스 두 개가 보였다. 상당히 거리가 멀었는데도 그것들은 제다이의 손끝의 통제를 완벽히 받고 있었다. 우주 공간을 유영하듯 매끈하게 떠내려온 박스들은 아나킨과 콰이곤의 사이에 우아하게 착지했다. 그것과 거의 동시에 큼큼, 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 노스승의 입가가 미소를 문다. 그는 깊은 시선을 열고 어딘지 모르게 불만스러워보이는 옛 제자를 바라봤다.

"좋은 아침이구나."

미간을 찌푸리는 걸 보고 말을 잇는다.

"무슨 말을 하려는지 안다, 오비완."

그런데도 그랬냐는 듯 두 손을 허리에 얹자 콰이곤은 재빨리 대꾸했다.

"수업의 일환이지. 이렇게 대단한 포스 감응자를 옆에두고 아무것도 알려주지 않는다니, 기회의 낭비 아니냐."  
"개인적으로 사용하신게 아니라 그거군요."  
"날 뭘로보고."

개구진 얼굴로 웃은 남자는 오비완의 뒤에 서 있는 렉스를 발견하고 질문했다.

"자네는 무슨일인가?"  
"도킹작업중입니다만... 승선 목록건으로 몇가지 상의드릴게 있어서 왔습니다."  
"가지."

콰이곤은 아나킨에게 미안한듯 눈인사를 건넸고 렉스로부터 데이터패드를 건네받았다. 오비완은 자연스럽게 두 사람의 뒤를 따라 걷는다. 아나킨이 손을 뻗었다. 오비완의 팔을 잡는다.

"묻고 싶은게 있는데요, 잠깐 시간을 내주시겠습니까."

곤란한 얼굴이 드러난 옛 제자를 보며 콰이곤은 의미불명의 미소를 지어보였다.

"그렇게 하려무나."  
"하지만,"  
"이 쪽 상인은 내가 잘 알고 있으니 괜찮아. 그럼,"

슬쩍 고개를 끄덕인 남자는 클론과 함께 복도 저 편으로 사라졌다. 비슷한 일이 반복되는 기분이다. 앞으로 또 일어나지 말라는 법도 없겠지. 한숨쉬는데 붙들린 팔이 끌려나갔다. 강제로 들이밀어진 곳은 브릿지 뒷편의 조용한 공간이었다.

"장군, 손을 놔 주시겠습니까."

말이 끝나기 무섭게 놓아준다. 꽉 붙잡힌 손목이 얼얼했다. 오비완은 그것을 문지르며 옅게 미간을 구겼다.

"무슨 이야기를..."  
"당신 방이 어디지?"

콰이곤 앞에선 태연히 존대하던 말투가 그새 뒤집혔다. 오비완은 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

"죄송하지만, 장교의 개인실은 외부인의 출입이 금지되어 있습니다."  
"그래?"

젊은 지도자는 다시 오비완의 손목을 붙들었고 근처 창고의 문을 밀고 들어갔다. 매끄럽게 문이 닫히고, 아나킨은 붉은 버튼을 눌러 입구를 잠구었다. 오비완은 문에 밀어붙여진 채 탄탄해 보이는 남자의 목을 바라보고 있었다. 고개를 들면 안될 것 같은 기분이 든 탓이다. 온 몸으로 전해지는 타인의 체온에 심장이 불규칙적으로 뛴다. 그는 마음을 안정시키기 위해 노력했다. 느리게, 조용히 심호흡한다. 그리고 차분한 목소리를 내려 노력했다.

"이런 일은 반갑지 않습니다."  
"보고 싶었을 뿐이야."

포스를 사용해 밀어낼까 했지만 차마 그러지 못했다. 바싹 다가선 남자의 체취와 체온이 며칠전의 기억을 오버랩한다. 불쾌해야하는데, 그저 복잡할 뿐이다. 잘못되었다는 건 알고 있지만 이 남자가 밉진 않았다. 그는 아나킨을 설득시키고 싶었다. 그가 자신의 상황을 이해하고, 배려해준다면 좋겠다. 이 남자는 나쁜 사람이 아니다. 그저 좀... 잘못된 대상에게 애정을 느꼈을 뿐이다.

"우리의 협상은 그 이틀이 전부 아니었습니까?"  
"뒤끝이 길어 미안하군."

아나킨은 호흡이 가빠오는 듯 숨을 들이마셨고, 남자의 어깨를 틀어쥐었다. 단정히 갈무리된 목덜미 사이로 입술을 뭍는다. 오비완의 몸이 단단히 굳었다. 안돼, 하는 생각과 동시에 그를 밀어내기 위해 포스를 사용했지만 즉시 가로막혔다.

"...?!"

잠재된 포스는 어마어마 했지만 실제 사용처를 거의 몰랐던 젊은 장군은 능숙하게 오비완의 포스를 막고, 역으로 그를 내리누르고 있었다. 명백히 사용법을 알고하는 행위. 그의 쇄골에 이를 박으며 아나킨이 낮게 속삭였다.

"콰이곤 진이 제다이 교습본을 보여주더군."

말도 안돼. 단순히 책을 보고 포스의 사용법을 익혔다는 건 어불성설이다. 버둥대는 오비완을 내리누르며 남자는 낮게 웃었다.

"실전은 정말 중요하군. 당신이 포스로 날 밀어내는 걸 느끼게 되니 사용법도 동시에 깨닫게 되었어."

오비완의 턱이 붙들렸고, 눈이 마주쳤다.

"당신이 밀린건가."

남자는 즐거운 듯 웃어보였고, 입술을 겹쳐왔다. 당황한 오비완이 숨을 들이마셨다.

"이런식으로라면 포스의 사용법따위 금방 배우겠는데. 상대가 당신이라면 말이야."

부드럽고 매끄러운 표면이 서로 부딪힌다. 아나킨은 그의 입술에 자신을 마주한채 속삭였다. 뜨겁고 커다란 손이 흰 튜닉 위를 쓰다듬었고, 오비완은 그가 무엇을 원하는지 명백히 깨닫게 되었다.

그만, 하며 밀어내려해도 눌러오는 포스는 거짓말처럼 강했다. 어떻게 제다이 교육을 받지 못한 사람이 이 정도의 포스를 다룰 수 있는거지? 힘에 거의 매몰되다시피 한 오비완은 허덕였다. 남자의 얼굴이 비껴가고, 느슨해진 튜닉사이로 입술을 묻었다. 혀가 깊게 파인 쇄골을 쓸었을 때 갑자기 큰 소리와 함께 함선에 강한 충격이 가해졌다. 쌓아둔 상자들이 쏟아지고 병들이 바닥을 굴러다닌다. 재빨리 기둥을 붙든 아나킨이 당황한 목소리로 질문했다.

"뭐, 뭐지?"  
"확인해봐야겠습니다."

붉은 경고등이 돌기 시작했다. 오비완은 남자를 밀어내고 복도를 가로질러 달렸다. 아나킨이 그 뒤를 쫒았다.

\- 장군님, 분리주의자들의 함선이 나타났습니다. 도킹은 강제로 해제했습니다.

컴링크로 들려오는 통신. 이어서 콰이곤 진의 목소리가 들렸다.

\- 브릿지로 가는 길이다. 하이퍼 드라이브 준비해.

거의 동시에 함선이 다시 크게 흔들렸다. 복도를 달리던 두 사람은 오른편의 벽에 몸을 세게 부딪혔다.

\- 초공간 도약장치에 문제가 생겼습니다.  
\- 응전한다.

오비완은 벽에 몸을 기댄 채 컴링크를 켰다.

"브릿지로 가겠습니다."

아니킨이 그의 팔을 잡았다.

"우리, 하이퍼 드라이브가 아니었어?"  
"승선인구가 늘어나 물자가 부족해서..."

폭발음이 다시 울려 오비완은 미간을 일그러트렸다. 그는 빠르게 말을 이었다.

"막 인근 무역항에 도킹 시도중이었습니다. 아무래도 전면전이 벌어질 것 같군요. 당신은 거주구로 돌아가 사람들을 한데 모으고 통신을 기다리십시오. 만약의 경우 탈출용 포드를 사용해야할수도 있습니다."

할말만 던지고 오비완은 다시 브릿지로 내달렸다. 아나킨은 정신없이 뛰어다니는 클론들을 보다가 발걸음을 돌려 달리기 시작했다. 함선 내부는 온통 경고들이 켜져있었고 포격소리와 폭발음으로 소란스러웠다. 발빠른 부대원들이 남자의 뒷편으로 달려나간다. 그는 거주구로 가던 도중 자신의 병사를 만났고, 그들에게 한 곳에 모여 통신에 귀 기울이라고 명령했다.

"장군님은 어디 가시는겁니까?"

아나킨은 근처에 서 있던 아스트로멕을 데리고 달려가며 소리쳤다.

"싸우러!"

복도 안을 달리며 아나킨은 기억해두었던 격납고쪽으로 방향을 틀었다. 인근에 도달하니 벌써 주변은 시끄러웠고 근처까지 몰려온 전투기에 여기저기 불길이 치솟고 있었다. 그는 자신의 비행기로 달리다가 쓰러진 트루퍼를 옆으로 옮겨주고 데려온 아스트로멕에게 손짓했다.

"가볼까?"

불을 깜빡이며 반응한 멕이 떠올라 전용 좌석에 안착해 고정되자 아나킨은 헬멧을 쓰며 씨익 웃어보였다.

"전투기 몰아보는 것도 소원이었는데 최근 한꺼번에 다 이뤄지는 것 같군."

복잡하게 얽힌 버튼들을 바라보다 그가 질문했다.

"근데 이거 어떻게 발진하는 거지?"

특유의 삑삑 소리와 함께 아스트로멕이 전투기를 기동시켰다. 좌석이 흔들리고 낮은 파동음이 주변을 휘감는다. 아나킨은 흥분으로 들떠 조종간을 움켜쥐었다.

"좋았어. 나가자."

 

 

"하이퍼 드라이브가 손상되었고, 실드 제너레이터 2기에 이상이 발견되었습니다. 영구적인 손상은 아니지만 당장 수리할 방법이 없습니다."  
"적군은 몇이지?"  
"구축함 1대와 수송선 1대입니다."

콰이곤은 입술에 엄지손가락을 올린 채 생각에 잠겼다. 홀로맵에는 도킹 스테이션 근처에 떠 있는 스타 디스트로이어와 응전중인 리큐선트급 경구축함이 비치고 있었다.

"준비할 시간을 갖추지 못한 채 공격당해 피해가 있었습니다."  
"모두 출격했나?"  
"20% 정도는 나가지 못했습니다. 격납고를 공격당해 파일럿들이 많이 부상당했습니다."  
"발목을 묶었군."

함선 외부의 터보레이저를 적기에 집중시키며 버티는 게 고작이었다. 출격한 파일럿들에게 걸어보는 수밖에.

\- 여기는 도미노. 도미노. 후방의 엔진 포격에 주력해라.  
\- 가는 중이다.  
\- 브라보. 지원바란다.

스피커에서는 조종사들의 통신이 쉴새없이 이어졌고, 홀로맵에서는 점멸하는 점들이 하나 둘 사라지기 시작했다.

 

 

"이거 진짜 죽이는데."

아스트로멕이 삐빅거리자 아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"별로 죽으러 온 건 아니야."

그는 조종간을 잡고 분리주의자의 함선 근처로 기체를 이동시키면서 몇개의 버튼을 눌러보았다. 붉은 레이저가 날아가는것을 보며 그는 만족스럽게 미소지었다.

"이것 봐. 잘 배우고 있잖아?"

핸들을 휙 잡아 당기가 기체가 뱅글뱅글 돌기 시작했다. 아나킨은 말 그대로 환호의 함성을 내질렀다.

"와우! 이건 최고야!"

 

 

"5분대 정도 남았군요."

오비완의 걱정스런 음성에 콰이곤이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"파일럿들을 모두 잃으면 아랫층 도킹베이로 나간다. 타투인 사람들의 탈출이 최우선 되어야 해. 마스터 케노비. 스카이워커 장군에게 연락해 사람들을 집합시켜두라고 전해라."  
"알겠습니다."

그는 계기판 앞으로 다가가 버튼을 눌렀다.

-네.  
"브릿지입니다. 스카이워커 장군은 어딨습니까?"

스피커 저편은 대답을 쉬 못하고 조금 우물쭈물거렸다.

-저...  
"무슨일이 있습니까?"

불안함에 다급히 질문하자 건너편에서 조심스런 목소리가 들려왔다.

-그... 장군님은 싸우러 가신다고...

오비완의 당황한 시선이 콰이곤을 바라봤다. 콰이곤 역시 놀란듯 싶었다.

"그 곳에 머물러 주십시오. 트루퍼들이 다른곳으로 인도하면 따라주시기 바랍니다. 현재 교전중이지만 여러분의 안전을 최우선으로 두고 있습니다."  
-알겠습니다.  
"그럼."

버튼에서 손을 뗀 오비완은 이마를 짚었다.

"찾아야한다. 그 사람이 다치면 안돼."

콰이곤은 즉시 헤드셋을 걸었다.

"스카이워커 장군. 통신을 들으면 즉시 연락 바랍니다."

 

 

  
-스카이워커 장군. 통신을 들으면 즉시 연락 바랍니다.

스피커에서 반복되는 이야기에 아나킨은 눈살을 찌푸리며 아스트로멕에게 질문했다.

"통신은 어떻게 하지?"

삐빅삐빅하는 소리가 들렸다. 아나킨은 씨익 웃었다.

"마스터 진? 들립니까?"  
-스카이워커 장군?! 지금 어딥니까?

아나킨은 왼편에서 따라붙기 시작한 적 기체를 발견하고 재빨리 조종간을 틀었다.

"음... 바깥인데요."

스피커 저편은 적막에 휩싸였고 그는 따라붙는 기체를 따돌리기 위해 최고 속력을 내기 시작했다. 적군 함선이 점차 가까워진다. 그는 전함 옆으로 기체를 몰아 내부로 파고들었다.

-지금... 전투기를 몰고 있다는 말은 아니겠죠.

오비완의 가라앉은 목소리에 아나킨은 개구진 웃음을 지었다.

"실망시켜서 어쩌나."

의외로 함선 내부에서도 비행이 가능했다. 이거 장난 아닌데. 그는 빠른 속도로 지나가는 주변을 감지하며 계기판에 떠오르는 지도를 재빨리 훑어보았다.

-당장 귀환해요!  
"싫은데요."

즉시 대꾸하며 그는 기체를 틀어 왼편으로 치고 들어갔다. 갑작스레 나타난 드로이드 분대를 발견해 레이저포를 마구 쏘아대기 시작했다.

-스카이워커 장군. 가능하면 바로 복귀해줄 수 있습니까.

콰이곤의 침착한 음성이 들려왔다. 그는 배틀드로이드에게 붉은 광선을 한 방 먹이고 그대로 직진하는 중이었다. 지도가 맞다면 인근에 동력원이 있을것이다.

"죄송한데 진짜 지금은 곤란해서요."

몰려나오는 드로이드 분대에 다시 레이저를 쏘기 시작하며 그는 짧게 신음했다. 굉장히 신선한 감각이었다. 주변의 모든것이 그의 통제아래 들어온 것이다. 빠른 속도와 강한 화력, 힘. 모든 것이.

 

  
"스카이워커 장군 위치 확인해."

콰이곤이 테이블을 짚으며 이야기하지 부관이 즉시 위치를 체크했다. 떠오르는 계기판 속의 내용을 보며 오비완은 힘이 죽 빠지는 걸 느꼈다.

"대체... 저기서 뭘 하는거죠?"

그는 적군의 함선 중심부에 들어가 있었다.

 

  
단단한 문을 날려 입구를 터트리고, 내부의 동력을 확인하자마자 다시 레이저포를 쐈다. 그 다음은 거의 본능적이었다. 아나킨은 조종간을 180도로 틀어 기체를 되돌렸다. 들어왔던 길이 그림처럼 머릿속에 펼쳐진다. 그는 낼 수 있는 가장 빠른 속도로 폭발하기 시작하는 함선 속을 빠져나가기 시작했다. 두려움은 없었다. 그의 머리와 감각은 온통 미로처럼 펼쳐진 길을 빠져나가는데 집중되었다. 마치 누군가가 표시해주는 것처럼 그의 시야에는 위험한 돌출물들이 바로바로 확인되었다. 마치 보이지 않는 힘이 그에게 어디어디를 조심하라고 알려주는 것 같은 기분이었다. 불길에 휩싸인 통로를 비행하며 아나킨은 포스를 느꼈다.

 

 

  
적군기 내부에서부터 폭발이 감지되자 오비완은 혼이 빠진 듯 홀로맵을 응시했다. 빨갛게 점멸하는 점은 엄청난 속도로 기함 내부에서부터 벗어나고 있었다. 콰이곤은 말없이 그것을 응시했고, 적 함선이 반토막나는 것과 동시에 바깥으로 빠져나오는 전투기를 보며 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다.

"스카이워커 장군. 이젠 귀환할 수 있습니까?"  
-조금 더 몰고 싶은데 안되나요?  
"안타깝지만, 함선을 수리하고 즉시 떠나야합니다."  
-그럼 어쩔 수 없네요.

목소리만으로도 그가 어떤 표정인지 그려질 것 같았다. 어깨를 으쓱이며 눈썹을 들어올리는 태연한 모습이. 오비완은 의자에 앉았다. 다리에 힘이 풀리는 기분이었다.

"스카이워커 장군이 전투기를 몰 줄 아니?"  
"아마 모를겁니다... 모른다고 생각해요. 그 사람은 기계공학에 능했지만 해방노예 거주구에서 비행정은 보지 못했습니다."  
"포스가 도왔구나."

오비완은 대답하지 않았지만 속으로 그것에 동의했다. 설사 그가 기존 비행 지식을 갖추고 있다 하더라도 전투까지 동시에 해내는 고차원적인 스킬을 단숨에 습득할 순 없었다. 일반적인 인간이라면 할 수 없는 일이었다. 그건 포스의 도움이 확실했다.


	3. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 1 a Man from Tatooine  
> Chapter 9

격납고는 부서진 장비를 수리하고 다친 파일럿들을 옮기는 일로 부산스러웠다. 그 사이로 남자와 두 제다이가 걸어나왔다.

"전투기 조종 경험이 있었습니까?"  
"아니요."

깔끔하게 대답한 아나킨은 정말 즐거웠다는 듯 싱긋 웃었다.

"그럼 어떻게 한거죠?"

오비완의 질문에 그는 태연히 대꾸했다.

"발진은 아스트로멕이, 무기 사용법은 적 함선으로 가는길에 확인했구요. 그 다음은 어떻게 하니까 되더군요."

어떻게 하니까? 오비완은 뭉퉁그려진 남자의 표현에 눈을 찌푸렸다. 그 와중에 아나킨은 대견하다는 듯 검정이 여기저기 묻은 아스트로멕을 도닥이고 있었다. 특유의 삐빅삐빅하는 소리가 들린다.

"이후로는 초공간 도약할 예정이기 때문에 습격받을 일은 없으리라 생각합니다. 그래도 만약의 경우를 위해 이야기 하지만,"

콰이곤은 부드러운 저음으로, 달래듯 이야기했다.

"부디 그렇게 위험한 일에 뛰어들지 말아요. 우린 정말 걱정했습니다."

젊은 장군은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"뭐, 잘 끝났으니 된거 아닌가요? 게다가 적 함선은 날아갔고."

세 사람의 뒷편에서 '아나킨!' 하는 목소리가 들렸다. 피로에 지쳐보이는 슈미 스카이워커였다. 그녀는 아들을 향해 달려왔고, 그를 꼭 끌어안았다.

"무슨일을 한거니? 전투에 참여했었다고 들었다."  
"죄송해요 어머니. 전투기 조종을 해보고 싶어서."

남자는 싱긋웃는다.

"그리고 날려줬어요! 적 함선이요! 들어가서 동력원에 한 방 먹이고 왔죠!"

흥분에 반짝이는 눈동자를 마주하며 슈미는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 미소짓고 그의 머리를 끌어안아 이마에 입맞추어 주었다.

"그래도, 아나킨. 공화국의 기체를 함부로 사용하면 안되지 않니?"

그녀는 아나킨의 뒷 편에 선 두 명의 제다이에 고개를 숙였다.

"죄송합니다. 폐를 끼쳤어요."  
"아닙니다, 부인."

콰이곤은 두 손을 저으며 이야기했다.

"스카이워커 장군의 말이 맞습니다. 그가 분리주의자 군대의 구축함을 단신으로 폭파시켰습니다. 덕분에 모두 무사할 수 있었구요. 저희가 감사해야할 일입니다."

 

* * *

 

다친곳이 있을지 모르니 치료실로 가라고 했지만 남자는 말을 듣지 않았다. 그가 그 곳으로 가게 된건 슈미 스카이워커의 공이 컸다. 두 제다이는 수리팀에 컴링크를 넣어 하이퍼 드라이브와 실드 제너레이터의 수리가 어떻게 진척되고 있는지 확인했다. 그 와중에 중단되었던 식료품과 생활 필수품의 적재도 이루어졌다.

브릿지로 돌아가 상황을 확인하기 위해 두 사람은 격납고를 벗어났다. 복도를 걸으며 콰이곤이 이야기했다.

"내 오랜 친구, 한 가지 부탁이 있네만."

오비완이 바라보자 남자는 미안한 듯 미소지었다. 왠지 무슨 이야기를 하려는지 알 것 같았다.

"스카이워커 장군을 부탁하네. 자네라면 그를 가르칠 수 있을거야."

예상했던 이야기에 오비완은 느리게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"마스터 진. 설사 스카이워커 장군이 강한 포스를 지니고 있다고해도 그는 제다이가 될 수 없습니다. 코드와도 맞지 않고 이미 나이도..."  
"그런건 중요하지 않아."

그는 조용히 복도를 걸으며 말을 이었다.

"중요한 건 스카이워커 장군이 예언의 그 사람일 확률이 크다는거야. 그가 시스에 넘어가면 제다이 오더 자체가 위험해질수도 있다는 거고. 솔직히 난 그 남자가 제다이 수련을 받았으면 한다네. 하지만 사원은 거부하겠지. 그게 안된다면 적어도 우리와 함께 행동하면서 포스의 라이트 사이드를 걸을 수 있도록 이끌어야 한다고 생각해."

콰이곤이 오비완을 바라봤다. 옛 제자는 깊은 생각에 잠긴 듯 가만히 입을 다물고 있었다.

"자네에게 그를 맡기는게 얼마나 어려운 일인지 어림잠아 짐작은 하네. 하지만 그는 내 밑에선 진지하게 응하지 않으려 들거야. 스카이워커 장군이 애착을 느끼는 대상에 난 들어가지 않아. 그의 어머니, 그의 동료. 아니면 자네. 이 뿐이야."

브릿지 입구에 서서 콰이곤이 말을 이었다.

"오비완. 그 남자의 능력에 이 은하의 운명이 달렸을지도 몰라. 자네의 선택에 그것이 바뀔지도 모르네. 그를 가르쳐야하네. 시스의 어둠에 빠지지 않게 그를 붙들어야해."

 

* * *

 

갈색의 긴 로브를 입고 안으로 팔짱을 낀 남자는 젊은 지도자의 앞에 서 있었다. 명상을 위해 사용하는 넓은 공간은 두 사람의 복잡한 포스로 너울치고 있었다. 아나킨은 편안한 자세로 소파에 등을 묻어 자신의 연인(후보)을 기분좋은 얼굴로 응시했다.

"포스의 수련이라니, 의외의 제안이군."  
"마스터 콰이곤 진의 부탁을 받았을 뿐입니다."  
"내키지 않는 요청을 꽤 잘 들어주네."

과거의 일을 들먹이는 것에 오비완의 눈이 가늘어졌지만 이내 포기한 듯 기색을 지웠다.

"마스터 진으로부터 무슨 이야기를 들었죠?"  
"제다이가 되고 싶지 않느냐고 하더군."

극히 건방진 포즈로 한 쪽 무릎에 다리를 얹은 남자는 팔걸이에 양 팔을 걸친 채 싱긋 웃어보였다.

"그래서 당신의 대답은?"  
"싫어."

예상 밖의 깔끔한 거절에 오비완은 머리가 지끈거림을 느꼈다. 타투인을 떠난지 4일째. 이제 남은 시간은 며칠 없었다. 남자의 뜻대로 그를 보내줄수도 있었지만, 그리 된다면 그가 시스에 가담하지 않는다는 보장도 없었고 평의회도 그것만은 원치 않을 터였다. 게다가 두 사람의 일이 마음에 걸렸다. 평의회의 포스는 기억 조작마저 가능한 수준이니 어쩔 수 없다 치더라도 평범한 제다이 기사들에게까지 자신들의 사건을 포스로 줄줄 흘리고 다닐 이유는 없었다. 솔직히 오비완은 평의회 멤버들의 얼굴을 어떻게 마주해야할지 감히 상상도 되지 않았다. 일반적인 사건보고로 끝날 일이었다면 세심하게 포스로 사람을 스캔하지 않지만, '예언의 그 사람'이라면 말이 달라진다. 그들은 할 수 있는 모든 능력을 동원해 남자를 분석하고 조사할 것임이 분명했다. 그 와중에 예의 그 '부적절한 협상'도 나오겠지. 중년의 제다이는 괴로운듯 눈을 꾹 감았다가 열었다.

"제다이가 되면 뭘 해야하느냐고 물었더니 온통 좋은 이야기만 하고서는 나중에야 싫은 조건들을 늘어놓더군. 사랑해선 안된다. 결혼해선 안된다. 가족과 헤어져야한다. 당신들이 무슨 드로이드야? 인간의 당연한 욕구마저 버리고 살게. 난 그렇겐 못해. 그리고 무엇보다도 어머니와 헤어져서 살아야 한다는 항목은 절대로 납득할 수 없었고."  
"제다이는 소유하지 않습니다. 소유로 인한 집착을 버려야 하기 때문이죠."  
"난 어차피 가진것 없이 살아왔어. 근데 그 없는 와중에 가장 소중한 가족마저 버리라고? 그게 인도주의적인 생각이라고 믿는건가? 당신도 가족이 있었을거 아냐?"

물론 있었다. 하지만 오랜 시간이 흐르며 희미해졌다. 처음엔 힘들기도 했지만 주변의 모든이가 자신과 같은 처지였고, 오비완에게 주어진 길은 그 뿐이었으니까.

"당신을 억지로 제다이로 만들 생각은 없습니다. 다만 마스터 진은 당신이 제다이 예언속의 '포스의 균형을 가져올 자'라고 믿고 있습니다. 만약 그것이 사실이라면... 저희는 당신을 놓칠 수 없습니다."  
"그건 그 쪽 사정이지."

아나킨은 자리에서 일어났다.

"난 그런 대단한게 아니야. 아우터림의 덜 문명화된 행성의 노예였고, 그곳에서 벗어나려 20평생을 해메인 불쌍한 남자에 불과해. 포슨지 뭔지 그딴건 내 알바 아니야."

천천히 걸어 오비완의 앞으로 다가온다. 아나킨이 뒷편의 문으로 갈 수 있도록 길을 터줄수도 있었지만 타고난 협상가의 피가 그것을 멈춰세웠다. 제다이는 입술을 꾹 다물고 다시 설득을 시작했다.

"포스의 사용법을 배우는것만으로도 당신에게 큰 도움이 될 수 있습니다. 위험한 일이 생기거나, 어려운일이 생길때 포스는 당신에게 물리적인 힘은 물론 정신적인 조언까지 주니까요."

조도가 낮은 명상실의 한 가운데, 젊은 지도자는 차분한 시선으로 제다이 마스터를 내려다보았다. 등 뒤로 넘긴 넓은 로브의 목덜미엔 흰 옷깃이 정갈히 올라와 있었다. 저도 모르게 손이 갈 뻔했지만 주먹을 잡아쥔다. 아직은 아니다.

"내가 그것을 배운다고 당신에게 득 될 건 없잖아."

있었다. 제발 스카이워커 장군이 포스 실드 치는 법을 배워줬으면 좋겠다! 콰이곤 진은 보통 고집이 아니었고, 아나킨을 속여서라도 평의회에 데려갈 남자였다. 오비완은 자신이 점점 궁지에 몰리고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 이 협상에서 자신은 결코 우위에 설 수 없다. 이 남자와의 협상은 늘 이런식이다.

"제게 득될것이 있다면 배울겁니까?"

아나킨의 시선이 가늘어진다. 그는 탐색하듯 제다이를 관찰했다.

"뭐지, 그게?"  
"긴 설명은 복잡하니 당신의 대답만 듣고 싶군요."

남자는 만족스러웠는지 비릿한 미소를 지었고 그의 주변을 천천히 돌기 시작했다.

"내가 제다이 교육을 받으면 당신에게 득 될 것이 있다라... 난 상상도 되지 않는데. 설마 내가 마음에 든 것은..."  
"아닙니다. 절대로."

아나킨의 말을 딱 잘라내며 오비완이 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. 젊은 지도자는 작게 키들거렸다.

"뭐, 좋아. 그럼 내게도 득 될것이 있어야겠지?"

스카이워커 장군은 제다이의 뒷편으로 돌았고 그의 뒷목에 느리게 입술을 내리눌렀다. 오비완의 어깨가 움찔한다.

"제다이가 되겠다는 건 아니지만, 포스 수련은 하겠어. 단, 내가 요구할때 당신은 절대적으로 응해야해."  
"...그런것 말고는 생각할 수 없는겁니까?"

짜증이 치솟아 오비완이 짓씹듯 내뱉었다. 아나킨은 그의 피부에 입술을 붙인채 어깨를 떨며 웃었다. 긴 팔을 뻗어 남자의 몸을 안는다.

"그래. 난 당신 말고는 생각할 수 없게 되었어."

온 몸으로 감싸오는 남자의 포스에 오비완은 천천히 시선을 닫았다. 피부가 뜨거워질 정도로 느껴지는 아나킨의 포스는 온전히 그 자신만을 향하고 있었다. 마치 아지랑이처럼 제다이의 피부를 더듬는 힘은 속삭이듯, 애원하듯 그에게 엉겨붙어왔다. 오비완은 숨을 길게 내쉬었다. 이걸로 '선택받은 자'(로 보이는 사람)를 반쯤은 잡게 되었군. 평의회와 면담할수 있게된다면 그 다음은 콰이곤 진과 이 남자에게 달린 문제였다.

 

* * *

 

다시 명상실에 두 사람이 마주보고 서게 된 건 그로부터 몇시간 후였다. 낮게 조정된 푸른 조명이 두 사람을 비춘다. 수련을 위해 온 남자의 포스는 차분히 정돈되어 있었다. 아나킨은 자신을 기다리고 있던 제다이를 보고 조용히 이야기했다.

"수련을 받는 동안은- 코러산트에 도착할때까지 당신을 존대하겠습니다. 마스터 케노비."

예상치못했던 이야기에 오비완의 침착한 얼굴이 무너졌다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 장군을 올려다보았다.

"놀랐어요?"

이내 히죽 웃어보인 남자가 말을 이었다.

"뭐든 배울때는 가르치는 상대를 스승으로 인정해야 빨리 습득할 수 있죠. 상대를 존경해야하는 건 당연한 일이구요. 그러니 포스의 수련 기간동안은 당신을 스승으로 여기고 존대하겠습니다."

기특한 이야기에 오비완은 절로 부드러운 미소를 짓고 말았다.

"그것 참 고마운 이야기로군요."  
"그러니 당신은 날 하대해줘요. 그래야 좀 더 정신차릴 수 있으니."

정말입니까?라고 쓰인 제다이의 얼굴을 보며 젊은 지도자가 덧붙였다.

"아나킨이라고 불러요. 확실히 배우겠습니다."

힘이 실린 목소리에 오비완의 얼굴에 승부사 특유의 미소가 걸렸다.

"좋아. 그럼 도착할때까지 잘 부탁한다."

 

* * *

 

명상실에서의 수업은 긴 시간 진행되었다. 아나킨은 오비완과 마주앉아 포스에 대한 기본 지식을 습득했다. 중년의 제다이는 남자가 포스 실드를 배우는데 상당한 시간이 소모될 것이라 생각했지만 예상이 무참히 깨지는 순간을 봐야만했다. 오비완의 지시대로 정신에 단단한 실드를 둘러낸 남자는 푸른 시선을 자신만만하게 들어올리고 그를 바라보고 있었다. 이상한 조건까지 걸고 시작한 일이었는데, 이렇게 되면 완전히 손해가 된다. 허탈감을 애써 감추며 그는 상대의 포스를 읽는법과 명상을 통해 차분하고 냉정한 상태를 유지하는 법을 지도했다. 의외로 남자는 스스로를 보호하고, 공격하는 기술은 빠르게 습득했지만 자신을 차분히 가라앉히는데에는 어려움을 보였다. 인내심의 부족때문일테다.

저녁나절이 되어서야 두 사람은 명상상태를 풀었다. 조용히 시선을 들어올린다. 오비완은 남자가 포스의 한 끝을 보내 이만 끝내자는 듯 건드는 것을 어렴풋이 느꼈고 한 쪽 눈을 찌푸렸다.

"빨리 배우는군."  
"누구 밑에서 배워서요."

싱긋 웃더니 일어난다. 처음 명상을 배우게 되면 지루함에 몸이 찌뿌둥하게 느껴질법도 한데 아나킨은 도리어 개운한 표정이었다. 두 남자는 천천히 명상실에서 나왔다.

"오늘은 같이 가죠?"  
"어딜?"

함교로 가려는 오비완의 팔을 잡아 반대편으로 이끌면서 미소짓는다.

"식당."  
"저기, 잠깐. 아나킨?"  
"네네, 용건은 가서 말씀하시죠."

성큼성큼 복도를 걷는다. 그 와중에 남자는 기분이 좋았는지 이런저런 이야기를 꺼내기 시작했다.

"전용 비행기가 있나요?"  
"전용 비행기?"  
"격납고예요. 클론들에게 지급된 비행기만 백대가 넘어보이던데. 장군들에게는 더 좋은게 나오겠죠?"  
"그렇진 않아. 우린 병사들과 같은 기종을 지급받지."

오비완은 걸으며 턱을 쓰다듬었다.

"하지만 내 비행기는 평의회의 마스터 한 분이 좀 손봐주시기는 했어."  
"어떤 식으로요?"  
"뭐..."

제다이는 손을 조금 휘저었다.

"뭔가 더 좋게 했다고 하셨지만 난 비행기에는 별로 관심이 없어서 말이다."  
"코러산트에 가면 당신의 비행기를 볼 수 있을까요?"

오비완은 부드럽게 웃었다. 식당이 가까워지고 있는지 클론 병사들이 두 사람에게 인사하는 모습들이 조금씩 늘어난다.

"볼 수 있지. 기회가 된다면 몰게도 해주마. 단, 기본 훈련은 받고나서."  
"훈련이요?"

미간을 찌푸린 아나킨이 항의한다.

"적 함선을 단신으로 박살내고 온 파일럿한테 그게 무슨 가당찮은 소리예요?"  
"그래, 단신으로 갔지. 무려 시동도 걸 줄 몰라서 R2-D2가 도와줬지만 말이야."

빈정빈정하는 대답에 아나킨이 질문했다.

"R2-D2? 그게 뭐죠?"  
"네가 데려갔던 아스트로멕의 이름이야. 아미달라 의원의 소유인데 왜 마스터 진의 함선에 있었는지는 미스터리구나."  
"모험을 좋아하나보죠, 뭐."  
"그래, 그럴지도 모르지."

오비완은 과거, 자신이 파다완이던 시절 그녀를 도우러 함께 나부에 갔던 일을 떠올렸다. 녹음이 우거졌던 숲과 아름다웠던 궁전. 건간의 신비로운 수중도시. R2의 도움을 상당히 받았었다. 말도 안되는 이야기지만 그는 희미하게 웃었다. 그래, 그럴지도 모르지.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 파트 1이 거의 다 끝나가네요. 시간 날때마다 파트 2, 3을 동시에 쓰다보니 서로 다른 아나킨의 컨셉때문에 애먹고 있어요. 다른것보다도 읽어주는 분이 (!!) 계시다는게 신기해요... 우와... 'ㅁ' 멀리 와주셔서 감사합니다. 이런저런 사정으로 파트1이 조각나게되어 마음이 무겁습니다. ^__ㅠ 앞으로 나올 파트 2, 3도 큰일이네요. 실제로는 3파트 짜린데 열어보니 9-10파트 나오는거 아닌지 모르겠어요. 처음 지르는 스타워즈 픽이 대하서시사가 되어 슬픕니다 ㅋㅋㅋ 단편이 쓰고싶었는데 ^__ㅠ  
> 파트1은 이제 2챕터 정도 남았습니다. 11챕터로 끝나게 되겠네요. 파트 3까지 무사히 다 쓰고 싶은데 그렇게 될지는 미지수... 미지수 x의 값을 구해주세요... (!??!!) ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 친절한 Kudos와 방문 감사합니다! //ㅅ//!!
> 
> 덧) 전체적인 바운더리가 거의 잡혀서 파트별 제목을 새롭게 붙여두었어요 Dual of the Fate 파트1의 제목은 a Man from Tatooine 이랍니다. 못보던 제목이 있다고 헷갈려하지 마시길 ^__^


	4. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 1 a Man from Tatooine  
> Chapter 10

  
아나킨은 식사 전 자신을 찾아온 몇몇 타투인 사람들과 이야기했다. 대부분의 사람들은 고민스러운 얼굴로 와서 환해진 얼굴로 돌아갔다. 자리로 돌아온 남자에게 오비완이 질문했다.

"무슨 일이라도 있는거냐?"  
"아뇨, 뭐..."

그는 한쪽눈을 찡그렸고, 설명했다.

"별거 아닌 문제들이예요. 아이가 이 곳 음식이 맞지 않아 아프다, 잠을 잘 자지 못한다- 그런거요."  
"치료실에 가면 의료 드로이드가 도움을 줄 수 있을거다."

아나킨은 쓸씁한 미소를 지었다.

"처음엔 그렇게 이야기했죠. 전 더 이상 그들을 이끄는 사람이 아니니까요."

오비완은 그의 말에 동의할 수 없었다. 아나킨은 지난 몇 년간 사람들을 돌봤고 지켜왔다. 아마도 타투인 사람들에겐 꽤 오랜시간동안 마음의 지도자로 남아있을 것이다. 그것이 얼마나 이어질지는 앞으로의 행보에 걸려있는 문제겠지만.

"그래도 계속 절 찾아오네요. 싫진 않지만 저들을 독립할 수 있게 해줘야 한다는 생각이 자꾸 들어요. 제가 없어도, 이끄는 사람이 없어도 무너지지 않고 버틸 수 있도록요."  
"그들은 잘 해낼거다. 지금까지 그래왔으니까."

식사를 마친 후, 아나킨은 자연스럽게 오비완의 뒤를 따랐다. 이런저런 이야기를 건네면서. 그가 결국 함교 근처의 개인실까지 도달했을 때 오비완은 뒤돌아 작별인사를 건넸다.

"이만 돌아가거라. 수련은 내일 아침 이어진다. 푹 쉬려무나."  
"들어가시죠."

아나킨은 싱긋 웃었고, 오비완의 앞으로 바싹 다가왔다. 그의 말이 '작별인사'가 아니라 '명령'이라는 것을 깨달은 것은 남자가 그를 밀어붙여 방 안으로 진입하면서였다.

"아나킨? 지금 뭘..."

등 뒤로 닫히는 문을 확인한 남자는 아무렇지도 않게 오비완을 안았다. 입술을 귀 아래 눌러붙인다. 몸서리치며 빠져나가려하자 남자는 낮게 웃었다.

"댓가를 받아가야죠. 마스터."

오비완은 아나킨의 호칭에 굳어버렸다. 타투인에서는 입장이 달랐다. 자신은 포로였다. 공화국과의 분쟁없이 평화롭게 일을 해결하려면 어쩔 수 없었다. 하지만 자신이 가르치기로 한 제자에게는 이야기가 다르다. 게다가 이 남자는 태연하게 자신을 마스터라고 부르면서 그러려 하고있다.

"아나킨,"  
"싫다는 이야기는 듣지 않아요."

오비완의 말을 자르며 그는 어깨의 로브를 밀어 떨어트렸다. 뒷걸음질 친다. 하지만 이내 등이 벽에 부딛혔다. 아나킨을 진정시키려 이야기를 꺼냈다.

"대화로 풀자."  
"하면서도 충분히 대화 할 수 있어요."

강한 손이 유틸리티 벨트를 끌러내렸고, 튜닉을 벌린다.

\- 예언의 그 사람일수도 있어.

가슴을 더듬어 허리를 감싸쥔다.

\- 그는 제다이가 되어야 해.

거침없이 들어선 손이 하의를 밀어 떨어트렸다.

\- 그가 시스에 넘어가면 제다이 오더가 위험해질수도 있다.

바싹 밀착한 상의너머 남자의 체온이 넘어온다. 갈색 고수머리가 얼굴을 간지럽혔다. 입술은 쉼없이 목덜미를 배회한다. 아나킨의 목소리가 머릿속에 울렸다.

\- 내가 요구할 때 당신은 절대적으로 응해야해.

밀어내던 손 끝에 힘이 빠져나갔다. 쇄골을 깨무는 느낌에 오비완은 눈을 감았다.

 

* * *

 

느리게 방을 나온다. 오비완은 진심으로 아무것도 먹고 싶지 않았지만 수련을 위해 그럴 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었다. 적어도 식사만큼은 마음편히 하자는 생각에 매우 이른 시간 식당으로 나섰다. 막 요리를 시작한 드로이드가 보인다.

"아직 아침 준비가 되지 않았습니다, 케노비 장군님."

단조로운 음성에 그는 피로한 목소리로 대꾸했다.

"빵이랑 우유로 충분해."  
"알겠습니다."

받아든 딱딱한 식판을 들고 그는 구석 자리로 이동했다. 숙직 당번을 섰던 몇몇 클론들이 드나드는 모습이 보인다. 그는 조용히 빵을 씹었다.

뭔가 잘못되었어...

오비완은 어금니를 꾹 물었다. 남자는 타투인의 밤처럼 집요하게 굴었지만 난폭하진 않았다. 그나마 고마운 일이었다. 하지만 이 상황은 여전히 그를 괴롭게 했다. 때문에 아나킨이 몸을 떨며 자신을 토해냈을 때, 오비완은 온 힘을 다해 몸을 일으켰고, 그를 쫒아냈다. 남자의 얼굴은 차마 보지 못했다. 그러고 싶지 않았다. 앤간한 제다이들보다 신경줄이 두껍다고 생각해왔지만 이쯤되니 그것도 아닌 듯 싶다.

남자와의 계약 조건이긴 했다. 자신이 승낙한것도 사실이다. 하지만 그 상대는 자신에게 수련받는 '제자'였다. 제다이 오더에 남자를 붙들기 위해 제다이 코드에 반하는 일을 해야한다면 어떤 것을 선택해야할까. 뭐가 우선이지? 단순한 수련이라 생각하고 시작한 일이지만 남자가 진지하게 받아들이고, 자신을 스승으로 인정하면서 일이 꼬이기 시작했다.

차라리 타투인에서처럼 안하무인으로 굴었다면. 그나마 마음이 편했을텐데.

없던 파다완이 생긴 것 같다. 근데 그 파다완이 자신을 범하려 든다. 조건부, 시한부라고는 하지만 스승님, 마스터 소리를 듣다가 침대로 끌려들어가는 순간 멘탈이 바스러지는 기분이었다. 언제까지 견뎌야 하지? 코러산트까지는 얼마나 남았지? 이 남자는 정말 제다이 오더에 남는걸까? 만약 남게 된다면 그 다음부터는 어찌해야하지? 계속 이런 관계에 묶여야하나? 이건 속 빈 강정이야. 제다이 평의회의 마스터를 능멸하며 오더에 머물기 바라는 것 자체가 언어도단이다.

하지만,

유례없는 미디클로리언 수치를 지닌 남자는 '제다이 오더에 남고싶지 않다'고 이야기했다. 자신이 손을 떼면 그 역시 손을 뗀다. 그대로 코러산트를 떠나버리면 시스의 눈에 띌 가능성도 배제할 수 없다. 인내심 부족에 충동적이고, 때로는 강한 분노를 지닌 남자를 시스 로드가 발견하면 어떻게든 회유하려들것임이 분명했다.

내 짐이구나.

조각난 빵을 바라본다. 차가운 유우는 태반이 남아있었다.

저 남자를 껴안고, 어떻게든 포스의 라이트 사이드를 보여줘야하는 것이 내 짐이야. 그게 이 여정까지만인건지, 아니면 코러산트에 도착한 이후에도 계속 이어질지는 모르지만... 다른 누구도 아닌 내가 할 수 밖에 없는 일이다.

오비완의 지친 시선이 깊이 닫혔다.

 

* * *

 

  
보조 격납고로 들어갔을 때 오비완은 작은 블라스터 소리를 들었다.

"집중해라. 생각하지 마. 네 직감을 믿어라."

콰이곤의 목소리. 오비완은 이게 무슨 상황인가 싶어 발걸음을 빨리 놀렸다. 컴링크로 이 쪽으로 호출 받았을 때 '아나킨의 수련 때문에 곤란합니다.'라고 했더니 '그는 여기 있단다'라는 대답을 들었었다. 그리고 이런 상황이다. 복도를 재빨리 꺾어 들어가 입구에 서니 눈을 안대로 가린 남자가 라이트 세이버를 들고 있는게 보였다. 그의 앞엔 연습용 블라스터 발사 구체가 주변을 선회하고 있다. 짧게 붉은 광선이 쏘아졌고, 남자는 재빨리 그것을 막아냈다.

"그래, 잘하고 있어. 계속 집중해."

콰이곤은 오비완의 모습을 확인하고는 부드럽게 미소지었다. 그는 조용히 안으로 들어섰다.

"정신을 흐트러트리지 마라. 네 주변의 포스를 예리하게 다듬어야 한다."

날카로운 소리와 함께 쏘아진 블라스터를 재빨리 튕겨냈지만, 이내 연속해서 날아온 빔은 아나킨의 어깨를 맞췄다. 가벼운 화상에 남자는 상처를 감싸며 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"정신 차려라. 너무 빨리 집중이 흐트러졌어. 그 사이에 오비완의 기척을 읽은게냐?"

고개를 저으며 콰이곤이 손을 뻗었다. 훈련용 리모트는 이내 가동을 멈췄고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 온통 땀에 젖은 남자는 안대를 거칠게 풀었다. 숨을 몰아쉬던 아나킨은 고개를 돌려 오비완을 바라봤다. 미소짓는다.

"늦었네요, 마스터 케노비."

선량한 웃음. 악의 없는 눈빛. 오비완은 지난 밤의 악몽을 지우려 애썼고, 평이한 어조로 응답했다.

"열심이구나, 아나킨."  
"라이트 세이버 훈련을 도와주신다고 해서요. 이거 어렵네요. 당신처럼 하려면 한참 멀었어요."

농담으로 받아치려 했지만 쉬 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 오비완은 눈을 깜빡였고 두 사람에게 다가갔다.

"지쳐보이는구나. 피로하다면 오늘은 쉬어도 좋다. 아나킨의 수련은 내가 돕도록 하지."  
"어디 아픕니까? 치료실에 갈까요?"

두 사람의 이야기에 고개를 젓는다.

"전 괜찮습니다, 마스터 진. 내 염려는 말고 수련을 계속해라, 아나킨."

오비완의 푸른 눈동자는 또렷이 아나킨은 향했지만 어딘가 닫힌 눈이었다. 젊은 지도자는 그것을 예리하게 눈치챘고 슬적 입술을 비틀었다. 꽤나 얼굴이 두꺼운 남자일 줄 알았는데 예상외로 예민한 타입이군.

"과거 전투를 도우셨을때의 모습을 아직 못 잊고 있습니다. 말 나온김에 대련해보지 않으실래요?"  
"훈련용 리모트 상대도 못하는 수련생과의 대련은 균형이 맞지 않을것 같다만. 먼저 기초부터 만들어라."  
"그건 그렇죠. 아직 시초 폼도 못 끝냈거든요."

그제서야 오비완은 아나킨이 안대를 한 채 리모트를 상대할 때 꽤나 안정적인 자세를 취하고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 설사 포스가 흐트러져 몇번씩 실패했다 할지라도 그의 자세는 균형잡혀 있었다.

"마스터 케노비의 폼도 아타루인가요?"  
"그는 소레수를 사용하지."

콰이곤의 이야기에 아나킨은 미소지었다.

"왠지 그런 느낌이네요. 마스터 케노비와 닮았어요."

오비완은 바닥을 바라보았다. 그 이야기는 과거 마스터 윈두에게 들은 말이었다. 이제 막 포스에 대해 교육받는 남자에게, 자신을 겪은지 며칠 되지도 않은 남자에게 같은 평을 듣게되니 기분이 미묘해졌다. 그만큼 아나킨이 자신에 대해 신경을 곤두세우고 있다는 말이 된다. 그만큼 신경쓰고, 읽어내려 애쓰고 있다는.

"오비완과 대련하려면 어서 하던 수련을 끝내거라. 연습용 기계에 쩔쩔매면서 마스터에게 대련을 바라면 안되지."  
"금방 따라잡을 겁니다."

젊은 남자는 환하게 웃었고, 검은 안대를 다시 둘렀다. 손을 뻗어 구체를 다시 작동시킨다. 포스에 익숙해지면서 그것을 사용하는 것 또한 자연스러워져 있었다.

"이왕 해 보는거 속도를 높여보자."

콰이곤은 손가락을 까닥여 리모트 내의 블라스터 발사 속도를 조정했다. 구체의 움직임이 빨라지기 시작했다.

"마스터 진, 제게 불만을 갖고 계신줄은 몰랐는데요."

급히 붉은 광선을 받아치면서 아나킨이 항의했다.

"그럴리가. 그저 네가 해낼 수 있을거라 생각했을 뿐이란다. 여기서 속도를 3배 더 빠르게 해도 모두 받아내야한다. 너 정도의 포스라면 더더욱 당연한거고."

왼쪽에서 날아오는 블라스터를 쳐내며 아나킨은 몸을 돌렸다. 이마를 푹 적신 땀은 수려한 이마선을 따라 흐르다가 안대에 스며들었다. 갈색 머리칼은 젖어 색이 더 진해져 있었다.

"포스는 생각하는게 아니라 느끼는거다. 네 손 끝을 믿어라."

구체가 왼편으로 돌기전에 아나킨이 먼저 몸을 틀었고, 날아오는 블라스터 빔을 반사한 후, 거의 즉시 날아온 또 다른 광선을 튕겨냈다.

"잘 하고 있다. 정신을 흐트러트리지 말아라."

 

* * *

 

  
도중에 블라스터 볼트를 다시 맞은 아나킨은 몇시간째 이어오던 훈련에 상당히 지쳐있었기 때문에 자리에 앉아 명상에 들어갔다. 그는 이내 눈을 떴고 다시 안대를 둘렀다.

"고작 이 작은 기계에 계속 당한다니 열받네요."  
"마음을 가라앉혀. 차분한 상태를 유지하지 못한다면 실책도 계속 이어질거다."  
"알겠습니다."

오비완의 이야기에 답하며 아나킨은 안대를 둘렀고, 라이트 세이버를 들었다. 순간 끌어올려지듯 아나킨의 주변을 감싸고 도는 강한 포스가 느껴졌다. 남자의 손이 들어올려졌고, 리모트의 전원을 넣자 구체가 떠올랐다. 고도의 집중을 유지하느라 찌푸려진 미간과, 젖은 머리를 넘겨 드러난 훤칠한 이마가 격납고의 푸른 조명에 반짝였다. 오비완은 그의 모습을 바라보며 이 청년이 얼마나 아름다운지, 얼마나 강한지를 새삼 깨닫게 되었다.

왜 저렇게 빛나는 사람이 나 같은 중년 남자에게 집착하는걸까. 더 좋은 여건의 사람에게 얼마든지 사랑받을 수 있을텐데. 잠깐 착각했었지만 아미달라 의원 정도라면 꽤 잘 어울리는 커플이 될테다. 그녀의 차분함과 지성이 아나킨의 힘과 열정에 잘 어우러들테지.

몸을 틀어 블라스터를 튕겨내고, 거의 동시에 날아오는 빔을 쳐낸다. 그는 시초의 기본 폼을 알고 있었고, 단순하지만 정확하고 강한 동작으로 공격을 막아냈다. 저 남자가 제다이가 된다면 필시 상당한 유명인사가 될테다. 엄청난 미디클로리언은 물론이고, 수려한 외모와 거침없는 태도는 상당히 매력적이었으니까. 게다가 예언의 그 사람일지도 모른다는 점까지. 그 순간 오비완은 자신이 남자의 수련이 아니라 전혀 다른데 정신이 팔려있다는 것을 깨달았다. 타투인에서부터 이어지던 고된 일정이 정신을 흐트러뜨리고 있었다.

안돼. 이대로는 난 아무런 도움이 되지 않아.

오비완은 조용히 자리에서 일어났다. 스승의 기척을 느꼈는지 아나킨은 포스로 구체의 전원을 내렸다. 안대를 급히 끌러낸다. 푸른 조명아래 상당히 지쳐보이는 중년의 제다이가 서 있었다.

"함교에서 남은 보고서를 써야할 것 같습니다."

콰이곤에게 이야기한다. 그는 오비완에게 다가가 어깨를 두드렸다. 되도록이면 좀 쉬게. 푸른 시선이 옆을 향한다. 아나킨은 남자를 향해 다가갔지만, 그가 움찔하는 것을 보자 이내 멈추어섰다. 급작스레 곤두박질치는 감각에 표정을 굳힌다.

"오늘 수련은 마스터 진에게 받아야 할 것 같구나. 미안하다."

오비완은 등을 돌려 조용히 격납고를 빠져나갔다.

 

* * *

 

 

조용한 방에는 작은 독서등이 켜 있었다. 오비완은 취침용의 얇은 로브를 걸치고 침대에 등을 기댄채 책을 보고 있었다. 대부분의 정보는 데이터패드를 통해 처리했지만 개인적인 일에는 오래된 방식을 선호했다. 손끝에 부벼지는 버석한 촉감과 종이가 넘어가며 내는 바스락대는 소리는 마음을 안정시켰다. 몇 번이고 읽었던 고전문학은 그가 사용하는 우아하고 매끄러운 어휘의 상당부분을 보완하고 있었다.

바깥에서 부르는 소리가 들린건 밤 9시경이었다. 오비완은 목소리의 주인공이 누구인지 알았기 때문에 머뭇거렸지만, '안에 있는거 알아요.'라는 이야기에 포기하고 자리에서 일어났다. 거친 소재의 로브를 여미며 문을 열자 남자는 싱긋 웃고는 양해를 구하지도 않고 안으로 불쑥 들어섰다.

'무슨일이냐'는 질문은 의미가 없었다. 목적을 알고 있으니까. 그러고보니 자신은 완벽하게 잘 준비를 마친 상태였다. 꼭 기다리고 있었던 것 같다. 수치스런 감각이 올라와 주먹을 꾹 잡아쥔다. 마음같아서는 저 버릇없는 제자를 속시원히 몇 대 때려주고 싶었다. 차마 못 그런다는게 원통했지만. 이왕 포스의 선택을 받은거 인성교육까지 되어 있었다면 좋았으련만. 완벽한 사람은 없다지만 아무렇지도 않게 스승을 취하려드는 태도는 시간이 지나도 익숙해지지 않았다.

"그렇게 굳어있을 거 없어요. 앉아요."

자신의 방인것 마냥 오비완에게 침대에 앉을것을 권하며 맞은편의 의자를 당긴다. 다리를 꼬아 앉은 아나킨은 곧은 시선으로 오비완을 응시했다.

"코러산트까지 길어야 2-3일이예요. 며칠 남지도 않았고... 이미 타투인에서 비슷한 일이 있었으니까 당신이 그렇게 스트레스 받을거라고는 생각하지 않았습니다. 그리고 우리 어제 겨우 한 번 했거든요?"  
"...무슨말이 하고 싶은거냐."

별로 듣고싶지 않은 이야기를 들먹이는 것에 오비완은 딱딱하게 대꾸했다.

"조건을 추가하러 왔습니다. 당신에게 도움이 되는 쪽으로요."

입술을 꾹 다문채 아나킨을 응시하자 그는 부드럽게 미소지었다.

"난 공과 사는 구분할 줄 알아요. 수련받는 도중 밤의 일을 떠올리지도 않구요. 진지하게 수업받고 있으니까요. 하지만 당신은 그게 아닌 것 같군요."

대답하지 않자 말을 이었다.

"확실히 선을 긋죠. 난 강한 당신을 좋아해요. 밤의 얼굴도 좋긴 하지만... 내가 스승으로 인정하겠다고 말했다면, 정말 그런겁니다. 당신의 생활을 무참히 부수겠다는게 아니예요. 낮에는, 그 시간동안의 저는 온전히 당신의 제자입니다."

어둠속에 가라앉은 시선은 진지했다.

"당신은 밤에만 그 조건을 지키면 되는거예요. 두 개의 시간은 온전히 다른겁니다. 수련을 받는도중, 일과 시간에 당신에게 그런 의도로 접근하려 한다면 스승으로서 야단치세요. 전 반드시 듣습니다. 단, 밤시간 만큼은 약속을 지켜줘야해요. 뭐, 그것도 이제 며칠 남지 않았지만요."

수련 시간에 그렇게 부들부들 떨지 않아도 돼요. 그 시간만큼은 온전히 당신의 제자로 있을테니까.

오비완은 그렇게 이해했다. 그만큼 자신의 불안정한 상태가 바깥으로 드러났다는 말이 될테다. 뭐가 어찌되었든, 그 제안은 나쁘지 않게 들렸다. 포스가 안정되어가는 스승을 깨닫고 싱긋 웃으며 다가오는 남자는 그렇지 않았지만. 하지만 제지할 변명따윈 없었다. 받아들여야지. 체념한 표정으로 그를 올려다보는 오비완의 앞에 서서 아나킨은 남자의 얼굴을 가만히 쓸어보았다.

"내가 당신에게 멋대로 굴고 있다는 점은 인정할게요. 하지만 난 당신을 무너뜨리고 싶지 않아."

슬쩍 웃는다.

"날 야단쳐요. 싫다고, 버릇없다고 해요. 겁없이 스승을 능멸하려 든다고, 어디서 배운거냐고 혼내요."

어이없는 이야기에 오비완의 눈썹이 일그러졌다.

"그래, 좋아. 난 당신의 그런 표정이 마음에 들어요. 내가 아무리 쫒아도 잡히지 않겠죠."

어둠속에 잠긴 푸른 눈동자를 응시한다. 얼굴을 가까이 했다.

"당신은 제다이니까."

속삭이며, 입술을 맞댄다. 기름속에 불씨를 던진것처럼 가슴속에 불길이 번져올랐다.

 

* * *

 

 

오비완은 작은 등에 의지해 선실의 천장을 올려다보고 있었다. 어둠속에 반쯤 묻힌 그것은 등에서 이어진 그림자로 인해 길고 완만한 곡선을 그리고 있다. 옆에선 안정된, 조용한 숨소리가 이어진다. 오비완의 오른쪽 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 잠든 남자는 떨어지기 싫다는 듯 팔을 둘러 허리를 안고 있었다.

\- 오늘은 안해요.  
\- 그럼 나가.  
\- 안하는 대신 여기서 잘거예요.

고집스레 말하고는 좁은, 1인용의 침대에 등을 기대고는 강제로 오비완을 끌어들였다. 그리고는 이 상태다. 남자는 몇 번이나 부드럽게 입맞춰왔지만 결국 피로했는지 그의 몸에 기댄채 잠들고 말았다. 고개를 오른편으로 돌린다. 진갈색의 머리는 이마위에 헝클어져 있었다. 그 아래로 높은 콧대가 보였고, 그늘에 가려진- 남자다운 입매가 자리하고 있다. 깊이 감긴 눈커풀에는 긴 속눈썹이 매달려, 왜인지 손으로 쓸어보고 싶은 기분이 들었다.

다시 천장을 바라본다. 노란 등불이 보인다. 시선을 깜빡였다. 그는 조용히, 남자가 깨지않게 손을 들어 불을 껐다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이렇게 쓰기 힘든 챕터는 이게 처음이네요. ㅠㅠ 맙소사 ㅠㅠ 4일밤낮을 붙들고 있었지만 왜 결과물은...


	5. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 1 a Man from Tatooine  
> Chapter 11 (Last)

새벽에 일어난 오비완은 잠결에 자신의 입술을 누르던 감촉을 떠올리고는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 자신의 옆 자리는 비워진채였다. 약속은 칼처럼 지키는군. 아침에 일어나 같은 침대속에서 '제자의 얼굴'을 하는 건 무리라고 판단했겠지. 그는 피로에 지친 눈을 꾹 눌렀고 침대 바깥으로 발을 내렸다.

개인실 내부는 말끔했다. 누군가가 들어갔다 나간 흔적 없이. 남자가 벗어 던져두었던 옷은 입고 나갔을테고, 물을 마시겠다며 사용했던 컵도 깔끔하게 씻겨져 테이블 위에 얹혀있었다. 어두운 선실 안에서 오비완은 아나킨의 모습을 가만히 되새겼다. 의자에 앉아 거만한 자세로 자신을 응시하던 눈과, 진지하게 이야기하던 입매, 자신을 잡아끌던 팔. 따뜻했던 체온.

잘때는 늘 추위에 시달려 어깨까지 이불을 뒤집어 쓰고 자던 자신이 어제는 꽤 따뜻하게 잘 수 있었다는데 생각이 미친다. 사막의 건조하고 마른향을 맡으며, 아늑함과 안정감을 느꼈었다. 기이한 일이지. 오비완은 어두운 금속제 바닥을 내려다보았다. 느리게 고개를 젓는다.

 

* * *

 

  
식당에서 마주친 아나킨은 쾌활한 얼굴로 인사했고, 콰이곤과 라이트 세이버의 이야기를 이어갔다. 크리스탈 광산이 죄다 제다이 오더의 소유라구요? 그럼 일반인은 어떻게 구하라는거예요? 일반인이 그걸 사용할리가 없잖느냐. 차라리 블라스터를 사용했겠지. 아차, 그렇네요.

어제의 라이트 세이버 수련은 그에게 꽤 깊은 인상을 준 것 같았다. 때문에 두 사람은 (콰이곤은 항행 스케줄로 바빠 함교에 가야했다.) 식사를 마친 후 다시 보조 격납고로 향했다.

"제다이들이 라이트 세이버를 사용하는 것은 자신을 지키려는 목적도 있지만, 포스에 좀 더 밀접하게 연관되기 위해서다. 이 무기는 닿았을 경우 절대적인 상처를 입히지만 그게 상대방 한정이 아니라는데 문제가 있어."

오비완은 자신의 라이트 세이버를 들었다. 푸른 검신이 나타났다.

"잘못하면 사용자 또한 다칠 수 있는거지."

가볍게 자신의 세이버를 돌린다. 특유의 우웅우웅-하는 울림음이 들렸다.

"때문에 완벽하게 자신의 상태를 컨트롤할 수 있는 사람만이 이 무기의 잠재력을 끌어낼 수 있는거란다. 포스 감응자에게 꽤 적합하지."

검을 내린다. 그는 아나킨에게 라이트 세이버를 들라고 지시했다. 녹색 검날이 드러나자 오비완은 자세를 잡았다. 아나킨이 배우던 시초의 기본 폼이었다.

"네가 배우는 것은 겉보기로는 검식일지 모르지만, 실제로는 포스의 운용을 배우는거야. 라이트 세이버는 상대의 움직임을 읽고 반응해야한다. 네가 어제 블라스터 볼트를 피하기 위해 예지력을 사용했던것과 동일해. 상대의 움직임을 읽고, 그에 맞는 반격을 취한다. 그건 포스의 도움으로 가능하고 말이지."

마스터를 따라 자세를 잡는다. 오비완은 진지하게 아나킨의 눈을 바라봤다. 고개를 끄덕임과 동시에 아나킨이 검날을 부딪혀왔다. 기교나 컨트롤이 아닌 힘과 포스의 파동에 의지한 무지막지한 검법에 그는 남자의 힘을 반동삼아 몸을 빼냈다. 시초보다는 젬소쪽에 특화되겠구나. 속으로 생각한다. 오른편으로 파고드는 날을 쳐내고, 다시 반대편을 막는다. 보조 격납고 안은 광날을 부딪히며 내는 라이트 세이버의 울림음으로 오랜시간 메꿔졌다.

 

* * *

 

 

점심식사를 마친 후, 아나킨은 오비완에게 소레수를 알려달라 요청했다.

"네겐 흥미없을 것 같다만."  
"마스터의 검식이니까요."

눈살을 찌푸리자 아무런 의도도 없었다는 듯 씨익 웃어보인다.

"검식을 장난으로 배워선 안돼."  
"장난이라뇨. 이보다 진지할수도 없는걸요?"

두 손을 들어올리며 이야기하고는 슥 라이트 세이버를 켠다. 오비완은 남자의 곁으로 다가가며 한숨쉬었다. 어쩐지 말려드는 느낌이었다.

아나킨의 오른손을 잡아 날을 앞으로 향하게 고쳐주고, 팔을 들어올린다.

"한 발을 내고, 균형을 잡을 수 있게 굽혀라."

남자가 자세를 잡자 오비완이 주변을 돌며 설명했다.

"이미 알고 있겠지만 소레수는 방어를 위한 폼이다. 기존의 다른 검식은 라이트 세이버를 넓게 사용하기 때문에 블라스터 공격에 취약하지. 소레수는 검을 몸에 최대한으로 밀착시켜 짧고 재빠르게 휘두르게 된다."

아나킨의 오른쪽 어깨를 눌러 내린다.

"힘을 빼거라. 검이 딱딱한 나뭇조각에 매달려 있다면 그만큼 움직임도 부자유스럽겠지? 네 팔을 최대한 유연하게 사용해야해."

뒤에서 비뚤어진 등을 바로 잡아준다.

"이 폼을 비유해서 설명하자면, '폭풍의 눈 안에 있는 것'으로 묘사할 수 있어. 주변의 상황에 휘말리지 않고 집중의 중심을 굳게 유지하는 거지. 상대방은 폭풍 그 자체에 촛점을 맞추게되고, 소레수 유저는 공격에는 거의 힘을 사용하지 않는다. 그러는 와중 상대방이 기운을 소진하거나, 집중을 놓치게 되면,"

아랫쪽으로 쏠린 아나킨의 턱을 잡아 든다. 푸른 시선이 오비완을 향했다.

"그 허점을 파고든다."

늘 올려다보던 시선이 아래에 있었다. 오비완은 잠시 말을 잇지 못했다. 남자의 눈에 얽힌 무언가를 깨달은 순간, 아나킨이 오비완의 품으로 뛰어들었다. 당황해 몸을 물리려는 순간 턱을 붙들렸다.

"미안, 마스터."

빠르게 속삭이고, 얼굴을 강하게 붙든 채 당긴다. 부드러운 입술이 맞닿고, 혀가 밀려들어왔다. 숨을 쉴 수 없다고 느낀 순간 오비완은 제자의 몸을 세게 밀어냈다. 남자는 의외로 쉽게 물러섰다.

"너!"

아나킨은 이마를 짚고 괴로운 듯 신음했다.

"분명 약속했을텐데!!"  
"진짜로 미안해요. 도저히 참을수가 없어서..."  
"이 바보같은 제자가!!"

굉장히 미안한 표정의 아나킨이 그에게 사과했다.

"정말 죄송해요. 다신 안 그럴테니 화 풀어요."

오비완은 열이 오른 얼굴로 주변을 쿵쿵거리며 돌아다녔고, 입구에 놓인 상자쪽으로 걸어가버렸다. 그 위에 앉는다.

"여기서 봐줄테니 검을 잡아라."  
"뭐라구요?!"  
"네가 자초한거야."  
"하지만..."

엄한 얼굴이 된 마스터를 보고는 한숨쉬며 다시 검을 잡는다.

"거기서는 안 보이잖아요."  
"잘 보인다."  
"아아, 젠장..."  
"듣는것도 잘 들리거든?"

어쩔 수 없이 라이트 세이버를 바로 잡았다.

"어깨를 들어."  
"이렇게요?"

몸을 뒤로 빼자 오비완이 이야기했다.

"그건 허리를 뺀거고, 어깨를 들어라."

다시 자세를 바로 잡으려 하지만 여전히 오비완의 마음에 들지 않는다. 그는 얼굴을 잔뜩 일그러트린채 말했다.

"일부러 그러는거지."  
"일부러 어렵게 설명하는거죠?"  
"명백하고, 쉬운 베이직으로 말했다만. 내 표현이나 어휘는 영링들도 이해할 수 있을거라 생각하는데."  
"제가 13살도 안된 아이들보다 못하다는 겁니까?"  
"당연하지. 적어도 그 애들은 수업도중 스승을 덮치려 들진 않는다."  
"으윽..."

결국 머리를 싸쥔 아나킨이 항복했다.

"좋아요. 다 제 잘못이예요. 알았다구요."

양손을 들어보이고는 세이버를 닫았다.

"열부터 식혀야지 안되겠어요. 잠깐 명상하겠습니다."

남자는 자리에 주저앉고는 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다.

"이제 겨우 2시라니. 시계가 원망스러울 지경이네요."  
"집중못하는 네 상태가 더 원망스럽구나."

아나킨은 다시 깊이 한숨쉬었고, 시선을 감았다. 주변이 고요해진다. 진지하게 자신안에 잠겨가는 듯, 주변의 포스가 차분하게 가라앉았다. 그것을 바라보며 오비완은 자신의 어린시절을 떠올렸다. 포스 감응자로 사원에서 활동하는 아이들은 모두 상당한 능력을 지닌 채 들어온다. 하지만 포스는 그렇게 쉽게 손에 잡히지 않았다. 수십, 수백, 수천번을 닿으려 노력해야 겨우 가는 커넥션이 잡힌다. 저 남자처럼 아무때나, 마음만 먹으면 자신의 손안에 들어오는 그런 힘이 아닌것이다. 겨우 포스와의 접점이 생기면 그 다음은 그것을 운용하는 능력을 키워야했다. 포스를 느끼고, 접할 수 있다고 해도 그것을 통해 물리력을 행사하려면 그 이상의 집중과 연습을 요하게 되는 것이다. 하지만 아나킨은 손쉽게 그것을 불러내어 자신의 뜻대로 조종하고 있었다. 이쯤되면 아나킨이 포스를 불러내는게 아니라 포스가 그를 따라다닌다고 해도 과언이 아닐테다.

마스터 콰이곤의 말이 맞을지도 몰라.

포스의 균형을 가져올 사람.

오비완은 한동안 아나킨의 옆 모습을 지켜봤고, 조용히 자리에서 일어났다. 낮은 목소리가 울렸다.

"가지말아요."

오비완의 시선이 향한다. 그가 말을 이었다.

"여기 있어요."

단순한 부탁이었는데도, 오비완은 그의 말에 힘이 실려 자신의 발목을 붙드는 것처럼 느꼈다. 여전히 시선을 깊이 감은채 내부로 침잠해들어가는 남자는 꽤 긴 시간을 명상으로 보냈다.

 

* * *

 

 

"내일 오후가 될거다."

저녁메뉴는 볶은 닭고기 요리였다. 중간에 (비록 분리주의자들의 습격을 받았지만) 무역항에 들른덕분에 함선내의 메뉴는 꽤 풍족해져 있었다. 콰이곤은 만족스러운 듯 레드 와인을 마셨고, 말을 이었다.

"내일 점심 식사를 마치고 나면 바로 하선 준비를 해야할거야. 미리 오전부터 해둔다면 더더욱 좋겠지만 말이다. 동료들에게 미리 전하고 준비할 수 있도록 하려무나."  
"알겠습니다."

다음날 오후면 코러산트에 도착한다. 공화국 장군의 기함이라 복잡한 통관철차는 생략된다. 그들은 바로 제다이 사원에 착륙할 예정이었다.

"미리 사원측에 타투인에서 합류한 사람들의 정보를 보냈으니, 적절한 준비를 해두었을거라 생각한다. 숙소라던가... 하는 문제 말이다."  
"그렇군요... 여러가지로 고맙습니다."

콰이곤이 이야기했다.

"도착 직후, 괜찮다면 우리와 함께 평의회를 방문하지 않겠나?"

말없이 와인을 마시던 오비완이 시선을 들었다. 어떤 의도로 한 이야긴지 알고 있었기에 그는 아나킨의 반응을 기다렸다. 남자는 시원스레 대답했다.

"상관없습니다만, 타투인의 일을 보고하기 위해서입니까?"  
"그것도 그렇지만..."

보고는 제다이를 통해서도 충분할 것이다. 그는 미디클로리언을 비롯한 아나킨의 포스에 대한 이야기를 하기 위해 그 자리를 준비하는 것일테다.

"자네의 앞날을 위해, 조금 이야기를 했으면 싶네."  
"제다이를 권하려 하신다면 그만 두십시오. 말씀드렸다시피 그 쪽으로는 관심 없습니다."  
"그럼 어쩔 생각이지?"

아나킨은 말없이 고기를 삼켰고, 잠시 눈 앞의 와인을 바라봤다.

"...뭐가 어찌되던 상관없겠죠. 전 어머니와 함께 지낼 예정입니다. 그분과 떨어져서 산다는건 생각도 할 수 없는 일이고..."

씁쓸한 미소를 짓는다.

"제다이의 삶은 저와는 다릅니다. 그렇게는 살 수 없어요."  
"이야기만으로는 어떨까. 단순한 이야기말이다. 어떤것도 결정되지 않았고, 네게 강요하는 것도 없을거다."  
"뭐, 강요한다고 그렇게 하지도 않지만요."

아나킨은 눈을 내리깔고 웃었다.

"...내일까지 생각해보죠. 단, 평의회의 출석에 대한 것만입니다."

어쩐지 기운없는 목소리로 마무리한 남자는 조용히 식사를 계속해나갔다.

 

* * *

 

그 날 밤, 아나킨은 어딘지 울 것 같은 얼굴로 오비완의 개인실을 방문했고, 문이 열리자 즉시 그를 껴안았다.

"내 집착에 나도 질려요. 이런 나한테 정말 질렸어요."

오비완의 로브를 꽉 쥔채 남자가 속삭였다.

"당신을 잊어보려고 여자를 만났어요. 타투인에서부터 줄곧 절 유혹해오던 사람을... 근데 어떻게도 할 수가 없어 결국 버려두고 왔습니다."

목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 작게 욕을 내뱉는다. 이를 악 다문 채 남자가 말을 이었다.

"미안하지만 나 오늘 굉장히 난폭할거예요. 이걸로 마지막이라니 견딜수가 없어서... 당신을 다치게 할 것 같아 오지 않으려 했는데 그럴수가 없었어."

숨을 몰아쉰다. 그의 옷자락을 세게 붙든 채 아나킨이 이야기했다.

"대답해요, 마스터. 괜찮다고 해줘요. 난폭하게 굴어도 좋다고, 당신의 안에 지울 수 없는 상처를 남겨도 된다고, 내 옷자락에 당신의 피를 묻혀도 된다고 어서 허락해요."

무서운 소리에 오비완은 숨을 들이켰다. 강하게 붙들린 팔이 아팠다. 숨쉬기 힘들정도로 자신을 포옹한 남자가 다시 애원했다.

"내가 당신을 안고 후회하지 않게. 어서요."  
"난... 날 허락한걸 늘 후회했다."

그는 바람빠지는 소리를 내며 웃었다.

"나도 당신을 만난걸 후회했죠."

목덜미에 입술을 묻는다. 정갈하게 싸인 튜닉자락을 파해진다.

"모스 에스파에서 당신을 데려오지 말았어야 했어."

아나킨의 손이 벨트를 끌러냈다.

"그 천막에서 죽도록 두었어야 했어요."

급한 손길이 튜닉자락을 펼쳤다. 몸을 밀어붙인다.

"당신의 눈을 보지 말았어야 했어."

남자에게 밀려나 침대위에 반쯤 누워 올려다보는 눈을, 그는 간절하게 응시했다. 벌어진 튜닉 안 쪽으로 손을 넣는다. 옆구리를 가만히 쓰다듬는다. 그 부위는 오비완이 상처입었을 때 아나킨이 포스로 고쳐준 곳이었다.

"당신의 체취를 느끼지 말았어야했어."

팔을 디뎌 쇄골에 입술을 떨구었다.

"라이트 세이버를 들고 드로이드들 가운데 서 있던, 당신을 보지 말았어야 했어요."

가슴을 민다. 좁은 침대위에 쓰러져 오비완은 아나킨의 몸이 자신 위로 올라오는 것을 보고 있었다. 젊은 남자는 제다이의 몸을 덮듯 그의 위에 포개졌고, 목덜미에 입술을 떨어트렸다. 소중한 듯, 너무 소중한 듯 거듭해 내리누르며 그가 속삭였다.

"...나의 푸른 천사."

 

 

아나킨은 자신의 말을 지키는 사람이었다. 자신의 허가가 떨어지지 않아 얌전히 밤을 보내나 했더니, 그는 중간에 참지 못하겠다는 듯 오비완을 뒤집고 격렬하게 자신을 밀어붙였다. 갑작스런 일에 당황한 오비완이 허우적거리며 도망가려해도 놔주지 않았다. 지나친 고통에 포스로 제자를 밀어버리려 했지만, 결국은 더 강한 포스에 파묻혀 결박당했다. 피투성이가 되어가는 스승을 그는 소중한 듯 강하게 끌어안았다. 귓가에 쉴새없이 속삭임이 떨어진다. 마스터, 마스터, 마스터... 몇 번이나 기절하고, 깨어나면 찢어지는 듯한 고통에 비명지른다. 처음에는 미친녀석! 제정신이냐! 등으로 항의하고 저주했지만 결국에는 애원하다시피 해버렸다. 그래도 남자는 놔주지 않았다. 그저 위안 삼을것이 있다면 순양함의 개인실들은 방음시설이 꽤 잘 되어있다는 것 정도였다.

다음날 새벽, 거의 빈사상태로 기절하듯 잠든 오비완의 몸 여기저기는 이로 깨물고 손톱으로 할퀸자국에 엉망진창이었다. 남자가 얼마나 고통스러웠을지를 여실히 느꼈지만 아나킨은 그 이면에 스며드는 뿌듯한 만족감도 함께 감지했다. 오비완의 감긴 눈을 바라본다. 수면등의 연한 불빛에 긴 속눈썹이 희게 빛나고 있었다. 만지고 싶다. 그렇게도 자주, 질리지 않을까 싶을 정도로 그에게 손을 뻗고, 피부를 더듬었지만 구멍 뚫린 그릇마냥 충족감은 빠르게 사라졌다. 다시 손대고, 그의 안으로 파고들어야겠지. 남자의 사랑을 갈구하고, 자신을 바라봐 달라 애원해야하겠지. 그는 절대 그래주지 않겠지만 말이다.

아나킨은 느리게 몸을 일으켰다. 오비완의 어깨에 조심스레 손을 얹는다. 지금이 아니면 기회가 없었다. 작게 몸을 흔들었다. 지친 제다이는 힘겨운 듯 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"마스터 케노비, 부탁이 하나 있어요. 당신의 로브. 내게 주면 안되나요?"

잠들도록 허락한지 겨우 2-3시간이 지났을 뿐이라 오비완은 깨어나지 못했고, 아나킨은 다시 그의 몸을 흔들었다.

"로브요. 나한테 줘요. 마스터, 들려요?"

무거운 눈커풀을 겨우 꿈뻑인 제다이는 아나킨의 요청을 들었는지 어쨌는지 고개를 끄덕였다. 미소지은 아나킨은 그의 입술에 자신을 가만히 내리눌렀다. 이제, 가야할 시간이었다.

"고마워요. 소중히 간직할테니까..."

거칠어진 표면을 가만히 입술로 더듬어본다. 아쉬운 듯 두어번 더 접하고는 천천히 몸을 떼어냈다. 시트를 덮어주고, 옷을 챙겨입고, 오비완의 체취가 묻은 낡은 로브를 팔에 걸었다. 뒤를 돌아본다. 좁고 썰렁한 선실. 평범하고 특색없는 곳인데 왜 이렇게 애틋하게 느껴질까. 분명 저 사람때문일테지. 좁은 침대속에 몸을 구겨넣고 있는 남자.

안녕, 마스터.

아나킨은 자신의 눈, 깊은 곳에 그의 모습을 새겨넣을 듯 오래 바라봤고 조용히 그곳을 뒤로 했다.

  

* * *

 

  
아나킨은 타투인에서 입었던 갑옷을 입고 있었다. 사람들을 모아 문제가 없는지 확인한다. 그의 부관이 이런저런 이야기를 하고 있었고, 설명을 들으며 두어번 고개를 끄덕였다. 오비완은 콰이곤의 곁에 서 아나킨을 바라봤다. 그는 단 한 번도 오비완에게 눈길을 주지 않았다. 그렇게나 집요하게 굴더니 의외로 의지가 강한 타입인듯싶다. 렉스가 콰이곤의 곁으로 왔다.

"곧 착륙합니다."  
"좋아. 타투인 사람들이 먼저 하선한다. 자네는 사원 관리자를 만나 사람들이 묵을 수 있는 숙소로 바로 이동할 수 있도록 상황을 관리하게. 우리와 스카이워커 장군은 평의회로 간다."  
"알겠습니다."

아나킨은 사람들을 보며 이야기하고 있었다.

"여러가지로 고생 많았습니다. 이제 저희는 제다이 사원으로 향하며, 얼마간 그곳에 묵을겁니다. 앞으로 생활하게 될 행성은 아직 정해지지 않았고, 차후 협의할 계획이니 기다려주세요. 여자들과 아이들이 먼저 하선합니다. 트루퍼들의 지시에 따라주세요. 아이들을 잃어버리지 않도록 주의하시구요. 펠?"

로디안족 남자가 손을 흔들며 앞 줄에서 나왔다.

"난 제다이들과 함께 평의회에 출석한다. 그 동안 네가 사람들을 인솔해줬으면 좋겠어."  
"그래."  
"내 드로이드 챙기는거 잊지마."  
"버리고 갈거야."

재밌다는 듯 웃은 아나킨이 그의 어깨를 두드리며 컴링크를 건넸다.

"문제 생기면 연락해."  
"그래."

아나킨은 사람들을 바라보았다. 마르고, 지쳐보이는 시선들이 얽힌다. 하지만 좌절이 아닌, 희망을 품고 있는 눈빛. 젊은 지도자는 부드럽게 웃었다. 가볍게 함선이 흔들렸다. 도크가 낮은 기계음과 함께 열린다. 눈부신 빛이 쏟아졌다. 부드러운 바람이 밀려 들어왔고, 아나킨은 몸을 돌렸다. 새하얀 빛 가운데 서서, 자신들의 앞으로 열리는 새로운 세계를 기다린다. 그의 뒤에 콰이곤과 오비완이 섰다.

"준비되었나?"  
"...네."

빛 너머 푸른 하늘이 자리를 잡았고, 길게 이어진 포트에 서 있는 몇몇 남자들이 시야에 들어왔다. 바람에 흩날리는 갈색로브. 제다이. 아나킨은 천천히 램프를 밟아 내려섰다. 타투인과는 다른 공기, 서늘한 기온. 또렷이 시선을 든다. 새로운 길이 열리고 있었다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이렇게 Dual of the Fate의 첫번째 파트가 끝났네요!  
> 사실은 두 부분으로 나누어서 올리려고 했지만, 미리 써둔 부분이 더 늘어나지 않길래 그냥 붙여서 올립니다.
> 
> 두번째 이야기인 Tide of the War는 플롯만 짜둔 상태라 걱정이예요. 버닝이여 계속되라 ㅠㅠ 하지만 플롯을 촘촘히 추가하고 있으니 괜찮지 않을까 생각합니다. 무엇보다도! 우와! 읽으러 와 주시는 분들이 계시다니 ;ㅅ; 감사해요. 기쁘다... 흑흑... 혹시 제게 아나오비 19금 게시판을 알려주실 수 있는 분이 계시다면 (있다면요 ;ㅅ;) 모쪼록 초대를 부탁드립니다. 가고 싶어요. 같이 썰 풀고 싶어요. 외롭고 쓸쓸하고... 개인적으로 알려주실 수 있다면 @eaintdarkside 트위터로 부탁드려봅니다. 흑흑...
> 
> 일이 바빠서 일단 써둔대로 걍 올리니 마음이 무겁네요. 흐흐 나중에 퇴고 거칠게요.  
> 참고로 글쓰면서 생각하는 캐릭터의 이미지는 태반이 클론워즈예요. ㅎㅎㅎ 클론워즈의 아나킨은 정말 개념남이죠 ;ㅅ; 에피 3의 곱슬머리 헤이든도 비주얼이 좋지만 전 왠지 클론워즈의 아나킨이 더 마음에 드네요 ㅠㅠㅋㅋㅋ 생각많고 고민많고 자신과의 싸움으로 지쳐가는 제다이 기사의 모습이... 크흡... ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> 다음 파트에도 놀러와 주시면 기쁘겠습니다 :) 막나가는 아나킨과 휘말리는 오비완이 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 나올거예요. 파트 3에서 더 막나가겠지만요. 파트 2가 중반쯤까지 나가면 제가 뭘 쓰려고 하는지 대부분이 눈치채실거라 생각해요.
> 
> 글을 쓰면서 자세한 내용의 참고는 엔하위키와 위키, 우키피디아 등을 참고하고 있습니다. 비슷한 표현이 나온다면 인용했구나. 하고 생각해주세요. :)
> 
> 그럼! May the Force be with you!


End file.
